The under crusade
by Dagonn
Summary: I will put here every drabble I come up with that are (mostly) related to Undertopia or The Cursed Crusade. First 'chapter' Nick and Judy had a bad break up, now Judy try to get her fox back. (better summary inside) I know title is bad, I'll come up with something better later. Once again, cover made by Ziegelzeig on DA, go check his stuff! He's awesome!
1. Here's to us

**Hello everyone! I'll put here any small fics or drabble I come up with, they will most likely be related to Undertopia or The Cursed Crusade (TCC) and most of them will be sorta AU of my AUs… AUception. Some will be like this one (T) others will be NSFW (the hardest kind) for the later I will always warn people with a 'M' before the name of the 'chapter' but I'll keep the rating T for most =)**

 **Now sorry for those of you that waited for a new TCC or Undertopia chapter but I had this on my mind for quite some time and needed it out! I'm also trying to prove myself I can write something else than fights.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Zootopia nor the song I'm going to use for this one shot (I greatly recommend listening to the song when I give you the name), they belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them for my own and everybody else's enjoyment, not to earn money (who would pay for that anyway?)...**

 **.**

 **After three months of dating Nick and Judy broke up. None of them exactly know why; tension and misunderstanding can have this impact on a couple. It's the annual karaoke party at the ZPD and Judy decides to try to get her fox back… Or at least to say goodbye properly.**

* * *

.

 **Here's to us (edited 15/03/17)**

.

"For gods' sake Dagon, stop talking about Judy," growled Nick, a red fox clothed in a light blue polo and black pants.

The Komodo Dragon sitting next to him, wearing army fatigue pants and a bright red tank top, was his friend but sometimes he could become a pain in the ass when his one track mind was set on something… This time it was telling him how stupid Judy and him had been to break up.

"I just can't understand why you would break up with your morsel…" The huge reptile replied with a snap of his jaw - a sign of annoyance from him.

"Don't call her like that…" Nick sighed; Dagon had always made a point of not learning mammal's names so he didn't take offence… "I wanted our relation to be public and she didn't." He replied annoyed that his friend still hadn't got it… It was the third time he had told him and yet the scaled bastard faked not hearing. "She was afraid it would compromise our partnership at the ZPD…We had some words and..." He sighed once more.

"Still can't get it…" His friend said, guzzling down his third beer and making a motion with his clawed paw to the waitress to get some more drink.

"You know what? Let it go, I don't want to talk about it anymore." McHorn had finished his song and was coming back to sit next to him. Out of all the officers, the rhino was one of the few not disturbed by Dagon, the other being Francine.

But right now, the female was with Judy, the bunny had been quite down this week… They had some words and Judy had taken them quite badly… The females were all trying to cheer her up, probably not knowing the reason of her distress.

"Nice singing, buddy." Nick smiled at McHorn in hope to make Dagon forget about their current discussion.

The rhino nodded with a small smile and focused back on his drink. It was now Grizzoly's turn to sing, of course, the polar bear choose a Purrsian song and started to sing.

.

.

Delgato, a huge lion with an ego just as huge, came to their table and sat with them.

"So, Dagon is it?" He started. Nick looked at the table he had come from, and surprised many officers looking at them.

Here goes another bet about the reptile… He though.

"Having a good time?" the Lion smiled. Dagon didn't answer but looked at him in the eyes and slowly nodded.

He's judging you, Delgato, don't do anything stupid.

"How come you're allowed in the 10-7?" He asked. The 10-7 was a private bar where only cops and firefighters were usually allowed.

"Relation," was the only word that exited the reptile's mouth, he wasn't very talkative with mammals - or animals - he didn't knew. Not because he was shy -it was a word completely unknown to him - but because he knew they were frightened of him… Not that being as talkative as a tombstone was a great way to warm the atmosphere up…

'Relation', a simple word made him recall Judy…

Focus.

"IIIii seeeee… You've known Wilde for a long time?" He asked, obviously trying to get a conversation going.

"Five years," said the reptile, with a voice as cold as Tundratown.

"Right… How did you two met?" Nick was now wondering what kind of bet it was. Delgato trying to get any info out of Dagon was as hard as trying to get some juice from a one year old citrus… And the said citrus was obviously - to Nick only because no one else could understand what the reptile's gesture meant - trying to figure out why that ball of plush was trying so hard…

"Work." Whatever Delgato had hoped to get as an answer Nick knew he wouldn't have earned anything else… Talking about your past criminal activity wasn't a good thing to do in a bar surrounded by mammals…

Nick took his phone out and texted Wolford, the white wolf that was at the table Delgato had just left.

Nick: What is this bet about?

Wolford: He has to get Dagon make at least a five word sentence before the end of Grizzoly's song.

Nick smiled. "Hey, Delgato, fifty-fifty?"

Dagon gave him a weird look but while he wasn't looking Delgato nodded.

"So Delgato, would you like to know more about Dagon's species?" he asked with a grin.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" The Lion replied, a bit uneasy - asking about another species was rude after all - but motivated by the perspective of earning easy money.

"You sure you do?" asked Dagon. If he had knew how Dagon loved to talk about his species maybe Delgato would've said 'no' but four words were so close to victory he answered with an affirmative nod, holding his breath.

"Well, to begin with, we Komodo Dragons are some of the biggest reptiles and…" By that time, Delgato had already won his bet twice but he stayed, it was a good occasion to hear more about the dragon and it surely was a good occasion to brag about later.

The poor fool doesn't know where he's putting his paw, Nick laughed internally.

Grizzoly finished his song and earned a round of applause for his "everyday I'm drinking" and the way he had guzzled down his vodka at the end.

Glad Dagon didn't start to do the same, I don't know how things would have ended… he suppressed a shudder.

Nick looked at the table where Judy had been sitting; the bunny was apparently trying to get the record of the largest hangover earned in the least amount of time judging by the number of glasses around her… Her eyes were red, her ears down behind her head and she was obviously making an honor point of not looking at him.

Stop thinking about her, you both made your choice.

"Wait, what? You're venomous?" Delgato's voice cut short to his dazing.

"Yeah, that's why we Dragons rules Reptilia, even a sea crocodile can't survive our poison." Dagon was grinning pridefully.

Great, now he's bragging about how deadly he is in a city where reptiles are barely accepted… In front of a cop…

By that time, some other officers and even some firefighters had come closer, listening to the reptile talk about his species and his homeland. Nick wondered how long he had been looking at the bunny for him not to notice so many mammals were now around him

Speaking of Judy, Nick turned his head back to her and surprised the bunny who looked away, had she been looking at him or at Dagon he couldn't tell… He saw her take one more drink and try to talk with the other females… She looked so sad, each time she tried to laugh she ended up making a frown and her ears immediately moved down.

Stop looking! You don't have the right anymore!

Dagon and Delgato were now arm wrestling with the reptile being obviously winning the fight, not only was he still sober unlike Delgato but reptile's muscles were different from mammal's: denser, with more blood vessel running through them, had he wanted Dagon could've beat McHorn.

With a grunt Delgato bent and used his weight to give him a small advantage over the dragon but he didn't move… Instead he smiled, did the same and won. This earned Dagon a great cheer… and a few bucks.

Cops will be cops after all; we can't live without bets…

Speaking of cops, he looked back at the other table, where most of the female ones were, along with Judy, except this time the bunny wasn't there and the whole table was looking at him

Or Dagon…

Suddenly, a few notes from the stage draw his attention. He could've recognized the start of the song in any conditions: "Here's to us" by Harestorm (Halestorm). He didn't notice Dagon had stopped talking the exact moment the song had started… Because all his thoughts were focused on the bunny in the middle of the stage. She was wearing a red and pink flannel shirt with blue jeans, the same attire she had worn under the bridge two years ago…

Stop it! Don't think about it, it's all in the past now, the two of you are nothing more than co-workers!

His heart froze when Judy started to sing:

We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink, (oh yeah)

She hadn't the strength to sing the 'oh yeah' on which Lssy Hare would usually smile… instead she seemed to focus on not crying.

Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the shit

Sit back down

For just one more drink, oh yeah

He was sure Judy had already had too much to drink but he could've used more right now, so he stole Dagon's Zubrowka.

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we fucked up

Here's to you

Did she just look at you? Stop! Don't! Look away from her eyes!

But he couldn't…

Fill the glass

Cause the last few days

Have kicked my ass

So let's give em hell

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us

There is no US anymore! Stop. looking. at. her!

Stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams through the shredder

Her dream… to be the first bunny officer, to help mammals, to make the world a better place… His, to spend his life with her, but he couldn't ask her to sacrifice her dream for his own; Bogo wouldn't have liked relationship between two officers… And with them being the heroes of Zootopia, they had an image to uphold… They couldn't be inter… They weren't allowed...

Let's toast cause things got better

No stupid bunny! Things didn't go better! GODS DAMN IT WILDE STOP STARING!

and everything could change like that

And all these years go by so fast

But nothing lasts forever

He would've killed for it to last forever but that was the problem, he would've let a culprit run away if it meant checking on her… He would have done anything for her, let a building full on mammals crumble if he could hold her safe and away from it… And Judy being Judy, she couldn't accept that.

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times

That we messed up

You didn't messed up beautiful bunny, I did… Too much.

Here's to you

Fill the glass

Vodka found its way to his paw, he didn't noticed where it was coming from, he was totally focused on the doe on stage.

How can a rabbit sing a song made by a vixen so well?

Cause the last few nights

Have kicked my ass

What should I say? Those have been the worse of my life!

If they give you hell

Tell em to go fuck themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

Judy started to cry, barely keeping up with the song. Her amethyst eyes were firmly locked with his now, not letting him go… And no matter how much it was painful for her, painful for him, he held her gaze, helping her...

Here's to all that we kissed

Please don't… don't…

He felt his own eyes watering...

And to all that we missed

To the biggest mistakes

There were no mistakes, I loved you!

That we just wouldn't trade

I would trade anything for you why can't you understand?

To us breaking up

Without us breaking down

At this point she had broken down. She fell on her knees and started to cry, she let the last sentence out with a sob:

To whatever's come our way

Before she put her head in her paws, definitely crying, the sound of her sobs being heard through the mic.

He felt something slap the back on his head; he saw a scaled paw with claws and followed it to the face of its owner. Dagon was looking at him with a grin, "Go get your girl, idiot…"

Ten seconds, that's the time between the verse and chorus… I have to do something!

He stepped onto the stage and kneeled next to his bunny... His bunny… six seconds…

He put his right paw on her head and slowly caressed her ears the way she loved. She looked at him and what he saw in her eyes, those beautiful eyes, scared him… He saw fear, hope, longing… and didn't know how to answer her. Three seconds… He had to take a decision… He leaned down… Two seconds…

SHE crossed the gap between them, SHE made their lips met, SHE gave herself to him, in front of most of the precinct - and a good number of firefighters - SHE probably sacrificed her dream for HIM.

When the kiss broke he leaned back in, his lips parting at the same time as hers, his tongue invading her mouth when she tried - with even more passion than him - to do the same despite her tongue being far smaller. He did not care about the consequences, he was back with her, he was back to where he belonged…

Neither of them noticed a full chorus had passed but when he did Nick smiled, took the mic from Judy's paw and helped her stand.

There is still a chorus left after all.

He started to sing,

Here's to us

Here's to love

He was looking at her and only her, the world could've have collapsed and he wouldn't have minded… and neither did she obviously when she nuzzled herself in his neck, and continued to sing with him, tears of joy flowing from her eyes this time.

All the times

That we messed up

Here's to you

She took a step back and he seized the occasion to cup her cheek with his paw and caress her. She looked at him right in the eyes with disbelief, he was crying too now, crying for how stupid he had been, crying for all the tears he had held back after their break up, crying of joy too, crying for her, him and them...

Fill the glass

She had, she had filled the broken glass that was his heart, she had filled it with her love, her joy, with everything that had made her so perfect since the first day and that was making him better and better as the days passed.

Cause the last few days

Have kicked my ass

So let's give em hell

He would give hell to anyone who would try to put themselves between his bunny and him now; she was back in his life and nothing would snatch her out of it again, not even him.

Wish everybody well

Wish US well, whatever the hell happens, starting now, I'll face it head on.

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to us...

The first roar was from Dagon - though it could have been laughter or... or anything as long as it meant he was happy - but soon enough, everyone did the same. They earned the best round of applause he had ever heard, nothing could've compared to such a sound, their friends and coworkers supported them!

Dagon had been right, they had been stupid to break up, the dragon was a pain in the ass sometimes and he sure wasn't subtle but if someone wanted the job done? He was the male.

Said male moved to the stage, and stood in front of it with a wide grin. Judy closed in, even on the stage she wasn't much higher than him. He raised a paw as large as a shovel and put it on her head, patting her lightly.

"Thank you," she said. This earned her a strong chuckle from the reptile.

"Just don't make me go through this again okay?" he replied. "I'm a hunter, not a matchmaker." And without waiting for her answer he turned away.

The reptile walked to Delgato and waved his paw in a 'give me' way. Nick's eyes met the Lion's one and he nodded his agreement, the money had been made on his friend after all and if Dagon was a one tracked mind kind of animal he wasn't stupid - despite always making sure mammals underestimated him - and had noticed there was a bet on him probably sooner than he had let it slip…

And I should stop making excuses, he deserves at least ten times this money…

He put a finger under Judy's chin and lifted her head into one more kiss, now that they had crossed the line he intended to make it up to her for the week of sadness and solitude they had inflicted each other…

Sometimes you had to give up a dream to find a better one...

.

.

Dagon exited the 10-7 right after taking his money from Delgato, the lion was fun, the cops were fun, but the funniest thing? He wouldn't have guessed one year back that he would've became a shipper. Life had its way sometimes…

He sighed - a rare sight from a cold blooded animal - maybe it was time for him to find himself a mate of his own? But once again being in a town full of mammals… At least, a one night stand could be great right now thought...

"Hey, um, Sir?" a female voice came from behind.

He turned around to see the huge tigress from the ZPD. He knew she was Judy's closest friend since they had to work together while Nick had been sick… He tasted the air, some kind of unease, some fear? Expectation? Hard to tell, he didn't know this taste…

"Thank for them, we guessed there was something between them and it became even more flagrant when they started to act cold to each other but we… I mean... It has been a kick in the ass for us too so… thank you... a lot," the female said.

"Dagon," he answered while lifting his paw.

"Fangmeyer." She replied with a smile and shaking his paw.

"I'll be sure to remember it." He gave her a smile of his own and let go of her paw. While doing so he dragged his claws on the palm of her padded paw, caressing even the fingers, and turned away.

He wondered if she had understand what it meant for a species with so little tactile as his own to do such a thing, he darted his tongue out of his mouth one more time and smiled wider.

She does...

* * *

 **And… Well that took me three hours to write this down… In one go… without stopping. And I'm quite proud of myself! I love to ask myself what animal would my favorites singers be in Zootopia… I think obviously Powerwolf would be wolves but I had a hard time or Halestorm. I mean, the put is obvious Hale/Hare but the girl has red hairs! So I made my mind up: a vixen that goes by the name of Hare XD**

 **You can expect more of those; I have a small idea on what song I want Nick to sing… And Dagon too XD**

 **Now I'm sure I'm forgetting something… Oh yeah! Here's to you women of the world! Stay the way you are, you are perfect! Happy women's day! (Don't think about deadpool movie, don't think about deadpool movie, don't think…)**

 **Finally I would (ONCE MORE) like to thank Gamer4COD a lot for editing this fic. The guy is awesome.**

 **Alright, enough fluff, we have villages to burn and drugs to take, back to work! Come on G4COD!**

 **.**

G4COD: Beer for my mares and whiskey for my wolf pack! Also, if you ask nicely, Dagon may upload the TCC sex scene he used to prank me! It's really deranged, like me! Now to mount my marefriend and ride her into battle and more! For loot, pillaging and all the other things the WildeHopps Navy doesn't stand for!

.

 **Don't talk about that! they may really ask for it!**


	2. Drinking contest

**Soooo I know what you guys are about to say: "But it was supposed to be Nick's turn to sing!" Sure it** _ **is**_ **but I never said** _ **next chapter**_ **was Nick's singing! Well it could have been if St Patrick didn't kicked down my door with a truck full of beers and asked me to write a little something… Since he was paying with beer I had to agree…**

 **Now I noticed this was actually the first time I written something that could be considered 'canon' to Zootopia. Don't get me wrong, I love Zootopia, I really do! But my favorites stories are those that highly go out of the "Let me try to write what could happen after zootopia" scenario. That's why my favorites stories so far are Old arrangement (Zanrok), Pride goes before the fall (Libious),** **Electric Eldritch Eidolon (ADeadMissionary), Zootopia: Firewatch (bluelighthouse)... to name a few. And yet, here I am doing a 'canon' story…**

 **Speaking of blue, thank for lending Trisha to me, don't worry she's in good paws *turn to hover on* hehe hehehe hehehehehehe...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nick has a bet with Judy, he must make Chief Bogo admit he's an inter… The way to make this happen may be to get the old buffalo drunk! But how does a fox get a mammal thrice his size and weigh drunk? You're about to find out! New cover by Zieg, if you want to see the old one go check his DA profile and look for "A song for you."**

 **.**

"I swear, fluff," said Nick, a red furred fox cop to his grey and white bunny partner. "Bogo is an inter."

Judy shook her head, her ears falling behind her back. "No, Nick, he's married to his job. I've never saw him with anyone and beside his gazelle app he's a model cop."

"Yeah, married to his job…" He frowned. He knew another mammal that was married to her job and that kind of pissed him off. She would make them spend so much time at work that he could never try to ask her out for a drink… Or a movie… Or maybe if he was lucky something more.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, partner." She laughed, "We are pretty much the same." She elbowed him _slightly_ , making him frown again. Sure she was a small mammal, but she was quite strong and a smaller body mean smaller impact… And more pain.

"You should lose that habit of using me as a punching ball…" He said, knowing she would _never_ stop.

"What? Could it be that the little ranger scout can't take a playful hit?" she asked with a grin.

But that didn't caught his attention. What did was a poster on the bullpen door. The poster was for a party held at the 10-7 - a bar reserved for cops and firefighters - to welcome the new recruits.

Nick had been in the force for four months and he had never heard of it. If there had been such a party before he hadn't been invited.

"Oh, that?" asked Judy once she noticed he wasn't paying attention at her. "With all the night howler case and the mess that followed, they weren't able to throw this party." Pushing the door open then walked toward their usual seat. "Though I _did_ went there a couple of times when you were at the academy."

"Had fun?" he asked with a smile even if he was kind of annoyed to learn she had been out without him.

"Plenty, I even made a friend there. Name's Trisha, bunny like me, I'm sure you would like her. She and you have a lot in common, love to joke and a hell of a teaser." She jumped on their chair and he followed her…

.

.

As Nick jumped on their chair Judy took the time to look at him; how his shirt tightened around his predatory muscles - the academy had definitely done miracle to him - the way his tail flipped to help him keep his balance… He sat next to her. "Is that some way to make me jealous, Carrots?" he asked with a smile hot enough to melt a heater.

 _Yes!_ Her inner voice shout. She had been waiting for an occasion to ask him out for a drink or something but she feared to scare him.

She knew him well: all that teasing and flirting was just part of his nature so she never let her hopes get high. Instead she focused on working to prevent her mind from wandering too far.

"Maybe." She answered with a smile of her own.

 _Come on, give me a hint!_ She thought, _anything, show me that it annoy you!_

"Hey you two!" came Wolford's voice next to her, breaking her thoughts. They both looked at the white wolf. "You coming to the Rookies party?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes… but it seemed it was useless: "Sure we're coming!" he said with a genuine smile.

"Good to know! We finally get to see miss on duty and her fox loosen up a bit!" he said, going to his own sit.

"I- we.. we're not!" She started but he didn't even listen to her. She turned to Nick to see his reaction, hoping to find some clue… And was greeted by a hustler grin.

"Tell you what, Judy," he started, "I bet you I can get Bogo to tell us he's an inter before the end of the Rookie's party."

"Come on Nick! You're still at it?" she frowned, mad that she couldn't get him to show anything other than his mask… Suddenly, an idea bloomed in her mind.

 _He said 'bet' after all…_

He smiled like a excited kit but didn't reply so she took the chance; "What does the winner get?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet, got any idea in that fuzzy little head of yours?" Strangely he still had his hustler grin on. This set an unease inside her, whatever he was up to, it wasn't good… She should have be care but she had already out hustled him once after all, she could do it again.

It was her turn to grin, "Loser have to do what the other wants for a whole day."

The look on his face was definitely worth it.

.

.

Nick's mind when through differents states at once, from: _Oh God what does she want me to do?_ To: _Wait this could be a good opportunity to ask her out!_ Passing by: _Wait what if she's trying to hustle me?_

 _Calm down Wilde!_ he ordered himself. _Focus, now is not the time to lose your cool._

"Deal…" He took a deep breath, sat back, smiled and spoke a bit louder so the buffalo hiding behind the bullpen door could hear him, "Sure fluff, I'm pretty confident, I can totally out drink Bogo!"

He had noticed two weeks earlier what was the buffalo's dirty little secret. Even more than his gazelle app he loved to hear the gossips around the predict. Nick was sure he had some kind of contest with Clawhauser about who would find the biggest and juiciest gossip to tell the other.

Silent feel immediately on the room. "Did he just said that?" asked Mchorn - the tall rhino that was sitting beside them - as if it was a joke.

"Yup!" He pressed, "Haven't meet anyone capable of out-drinking me, no matter the specie of the size!"

"Kit," Grizzoly - a huge polar bear - said. "You know… No one has ever seen him get wasted… some of us even tried this kind of game with him but failed…" He elbowed Delgato - his Lion's partner - with a chuckle. "You are no match."

"Haha! Open a pool for this one!" He taunted, making sure Bogo could hear him. "And start to book a taxi because if old buffalo butt dares to accept my challenge he'll need one!"

Technically it was the moment most mammals would laugh their ass out but not now. They all acted as if he had already one foot in the grave…

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of what could happen to our big grumpy buffalo butt, I know he's a softy deep down but he won't start crying will he?" On this, the door opened and a very angry buffalo stood inside.

.

.

Mason Bogo's little pleasure was listening to his officers, before starting the day. Some were talking about the latest gossip, others about their last diner, some about family etc. Even if he would never admit it in front of anyone, he liked his officers and cared deeply for each of them… This was his way to make sure they were alright and he loved each second of it… And then Wilde had to open his mouth.

Sure he felt proud that some of his officers recognized _he_ was the indestructible ZPD Chief, that no one could match him, not even in a drinking contest… but 'old buffalo butt'? He wasn't _that_ old!

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of what could happen to our big grumpy buffalo butt, I know he's a softy deep down but he won't start crying will he?" Wilde said, totally obvious that he was standing right behind the door.

He stormed inside, daring with a single gaze for anyone to talk. He stood right before Hopps - the bunny was almost turning into liquid - and Wilde - who was perfectly calm. "You're on, fox!" he said before slamming his hoof on the table.

What should have scared the fox to death - it seemed to have worked on the rest of the predict, Hopps included - only made his shit eating grin grow.

"Say, Chief, since we all know I'm going to win, mind giving me a reward once I do?" he asked.

Bogo felt his blood rush to his face; if it wasn't for his thick fur, he was sure he would be redder than the fox's hide. "What is it that you want, Wilde?" he asked between his teeth.

"See Carrots and I would like to take a vacation but we're a little short on cash…" the fox teased. "Do you think you could give us some paid vacation?"

Hopps was pulling on the jackass's shirt to try to shut him off but it was already too late… "Sure, Wilde, but if you fall before me I'm going to assign you _and_ your partner to parking dudy for the next month!" he felt his own mouth grin when a look of serious fear came across the fox's face.

All the mammals in the roll call started to roar and bet on the outcome of the drinking contest, wisely betting on him. "Alright, alright, SHUT IT!" he shouted. "Assignment for today:"

.

.

Judy was boiling. "Nick I am pushing the bet to a whole month!" she shout at him, startling him out of his phone. Before he could reply she growled and added. "You aren't allowed to refuse. Try and I'll turn you into a fox rug!"

He gave her a small sheepy smile. "Come on, Carrots, you don't think I'll lose right?"

"Not only are you going to lose to the chief but also your bet!" she snarled.

"Great!" he replied with a grin, "and what does that bunny have in store for me?" he asked leaning down.

"For starters I will forbid you from drinking any coffee," she threatening him…

"You… you can't do that!" he replied, shaking. The idea of depriving him of _the elixir of life_ was obviously having a great impact… but she wasn't done.

"The I'll force you to tag along on my morning exercises!" she _was_ mad at him, but that didn't meant she wouldn't take any opportunity to spend as much time with him as she could.

"Carrots, no coffee plus workout at five AM? You want to kill me! Anything but that!" he pleaded… but she had much worse!

She delivered the final blow, "And I will forbid you from washing without my consent for the whole month!" once again, it _was_ a punition for the fox but not to her, she loved the way he smelled after all. The way he reacted though was priceless. His whole body was shaken by a shiver from the tip of his tail to his ears, a look of disgust on his face.

"You're just jealous of my beautiful fur," he tried.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, foxy." She replied…

 _If only he knew!_

.

.

Arriving at the 10-7 for the Rookie's party night, Judy dragged Nick - that was wearing the light blue ZPD polo - by the paw, eager to present him to Trisha. She wandered through the nightclub, seeing a lot of new faces among the waiters. _Probably some extra, hired for our party,_ she thought.

Nick was obediently letting himself being dragged, a small smile on his lips. She lead them to the bar where Trish would most of the time be but was greeted by the sight of a tall white wolf in a full black and white swit.

"May I offer you something to drink?" he asked, with a strange accent…

"No thank you," she replied, "we're looking for a friend of my, a brown doe waitress, named Trisha, have you seen her?" she asked, looking around the bar.

"I did," The wolf said, taking a blender and starting to pour vegetables inside - she noticed a carrot... "She was here before we opened, she had to leave," he explained. "She was pale looking, she said something about not feeling good or having ate something that didn't pass… Pauvre petite…" He put a small pinch of salt and pepper among some ice in the blender and made it turn.

"Wait, I knew I recognized your accent!" Said Nick once the machine stopped. "Vous-êtes furançais n'est-ce pas?"

"Marc Champagne," He said, putting the content of the blender in two tumblers. "Pour vous servir." He gave them the glasses.

"Thank you mister Champagne but we can't start drinking right now it wouldn't-" Judy tried but the wolf held his paw before her, and shook his head.

"Alcohol free." He simply said. "And don't reach for your money," he gently snarled, as if he was offended "offer means 'on the house'." He winked.

"Thank you…" she muttered.

"Merci mon pote," said Nick, extending his paw to shake the wolf's. "On compte sur toi pour la soirée." and with that they were off… And Judy couldn't help but feel something was off… Trisha would never have leave her work, even less if she knew she was coming… Even if it was bad she would have at least leave a note or sent her a message.

She reached for her phone to text the brown doe but Nick took it from her paws. "Nah ah, Fluff, no phone on our date." He said. "Whoever you were planning to call can wait tomorrow."

"Nick, something is odd." She pointed out. "Trisha isn't there and this Furench is way too sweet to be true."

"10-7, Hopps," he teased, "He said she felt sick or something," he took a sip of his drink. "God, Carrots, you should try that," he said, lifting his glass.

That she did… It was refreshing, salty _and_ alcohol free just as he had said. "What is it?" She asked, "I taste tomatoes and carrots… and… citrus?"

Nick chuckled, "Bugs bunny…"

"No?" was the only thing she replied.

.

.

After an hour in the 10-7 Bogo decided it was time to punish the fox that had bragged so much this morning. He spotted him, a glass already in his paw, his bunny cop beside him.

"And how come you know furench?" The bunny asked.

 _Wait, Wilde knows Furench?_

"Parce que le Furençais est la langue la plus romantique au monde…" the fox replied with a grin.

Bogo had no idea what the fox had said and obviously neither had his partner because she asked; "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm lending you my phone so you can zoogle it." He said, handing her his phone.

"Why not give mine back?"

"Because I want you to focus on me when I put old buffa-" It was time to cut the fox.

"Wilde!" he shouted, drawing his attention on him. "Get your tail over there, the sooner I put you to sleep the better!"

"Chief, we're off duty! You should at least try to call me Nick!" the fox played.

"Not in a million years, fox," he grunted, sitting at a table. Other mammals tagged along. Some because they wanted to witness the drinking contest, others - like Delgato - because they wanted to test their luck against him.

"By the end of the night you'll call me son." The infuriating jackass replied.

"Can it Wilde!" he shouted in an attempt to calm the furious laugher that started to grow in every officer's throat… though it wasn't really efficient, some of them having already a few drinks in their systems.

"Come on uncle!" His off duty officer said, his shit eating grin growing wider. "Don't be so stuck up!"

At this point, Bogo was sure a vein had appeared on his temp because all his officers were looking there with disbelief. "Wilde…" He said, trying to calm himself down, "you better win this bet because if you don't I'm going to make the next month a living hell!"

"I understand there is some kind of drinking contest?" Asked a manned wolf next to them. Bogo looked at him quickly, his white throat contrasted with his fully black snout, a thin line of black fur passing between his eyes and connecting it with his - surprise - also pitch black mane the rest of his fur was as red as Wilde's. He was wearing a black oiled pants, and a sea blue shirt with sleeves tucked behind his elbows in it. Bogo also noticed he was wearing two skulls ring, one on his thumb and one on his middle finger. It was something unusual for a waiter but if his boss didn't complained he wouldn't.

"There is." Answered Wilde with a smile.

"Then I recommend going for some classical drinks, vodka-apple for example. Oh and stick to one kind alcohol, this will lessen the hangover..." The maned wolf replied.

"What do you think, uncle?" Wilde asked, his grin still plastered on his face.

"I'll tell you what, Wilde, I'll match you drink for drink until you choke." He said leaning down.

"Now, now," said the manned wolf, "we don't want something like that." He then crossed his arm to make his point. "I hope one of you all will make sure nothing bad happens, or I am not serving you any drinks."

As much as Bogo wanted to tell this mammal to mind his own business he was right. They shouldn't get drunk if no one was to prevent bad thing from happening. Luckily, Francine was there. "Don't worry sir, I'm not drinking and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of any kind of trouble." She said, puffing her chest.

"Glad to hear that." The waiter smiled. "Anything I can get for the rest of you?" He asked.

"I'll have the same thing they do." Delgato answered. This made Bogo smile, obviously he was still mad he had lost their previous drinking contest.

"Same here!" Wolford shot, waving his paw in the air. They all knew he didn't stand a chance but simply wanted to have fun.

"You better be up to work tomorrow," warned Fangmeyer. The tigress had a very protective instinct over her partner, often preventing him from acting reckless. "I _will_ drag you out of your bed, hangover or not, and don't expect any pity." She gave him a full toothy grin, taunting him.

The wolf let out a small whine but seemed to acknowledge the threat. "I... promise I'll behave?" he replied with a sheepy smile.

"Good boy!" Fangmeyer messed with the fur on top of his head.

By the time this small exchange had happen, the maned wolf had took everyone's command. And was waiting for the tigress.

"Beer?" she asked.

"On it," he smiled. "I shall be back with your drinks, if you want anything else ask for me."

"What's your name?" asked Wolford, having recently managed to escape Fangmeyer's grip.

"My friend call me Val." He said with a wink directed to one. And was off with that.

.

.

Judy caught up to Val, taping his back to draw his attention, "Excuse me sir?"

The maned wolf turned to her with a smile. "Yes miss? You would like to ask for something more? Or change your order?" She had ordered a carrot margarita...

"In fact I just wanted to know if you could tell me about my friend that work here." She explained.

"Brown, lovely and overly cheerful bunny?" He asked.

"That would be her." She said.

"Sick." he chuckled, "I never saw a mammal run so fast! And my best friend is a cheetah!"

"What do you mean?" She was starting to get seriously worried over her friend.

"There was this odd looking carrot, we wanted to throw it away but she was like 'It's okay, trust me carrots are my thing and I can totally tell you this one is fine'." The maned wolf explained. "And Marc being… well Marc, he taunted her to guzzle down a drink made of it…" He made a frown. "Only the smell of the juice would have made me throw up if I stayed too close but her? Hell she drank it in one go! Your friend is really courageous! But well… the result… Heee, that wasn't good to see," he spoke fast, as if he tried to get rid of the image in his brain.

"What happened next?" she couldn't believe Trisha could do something like that, she feared the extras had taunted her to do so.

"Her manager made her go home to rest." The maned wolf said, walking towards the bar; she followed.

"And what about the manager? I haven't seen him so far…" She asked suspiciously.

"He and Marc know each other, that's the reason we're here." he explained. "It was planned that Marc would take care of the bar tonight." He closed to the bar. "we have a drinking contest, Marc!" he shouted playfully before giving the rest of the orders.

With the speed of a professional, Marc did multiple cocktails, Judy stared for a moment before Val drew his attention. "So miss, I can call you miss? Are we done with the questioning?" The maned wolf had a 'Nick's smile' on his muzzle, she wondered for a moment if maned wolves weren't related to foxes…

"Why do you ask? Are you hiding something?" She played.

"I thought this place was called the 10-7 for a reason, and yet here I am, questioned as if I was some kind of criminal…" He voice sounded really hurt. She bit the inside of her mouth, he just looked like a tall fox, he must have suffered the same kind of bigotry and here she was acting as if he was suspicious.

"Aller Val au boulot," finally said Marc, saving her from her own stupidity.

The maned wolf took the tray his colleague gave him and, holding it with one paw started to walk toward their table, the tray dancing dangerously in his paw. "Alright miss, no hard feelings, let's go drink this bad mood away!" He said with a genuine smile. She smiled back and followed.

.

.

When the drinks arrived Bogo was surprised to see Wilde's drink was as tall as his own. He gave the fox a surprised look at which the fox answered right on clue; "What's up chief? Is it too big for you? I thought you said you would 'match me drink for drink'..." He taunted. Before guzzling down his glass and slamming it on the table.

"Easy there mister you don't want the night to end so fast, do you?" joked the maned wolf that went by the name of Val.

"Come on," Wilde stated... which gave Bogo the signal to down his own drink before more teasing could come out of the fox's mouth. "Any mammal should be able to handle this much right o-"

Bogo slammed his glass on the table, "Next!" he grunted. "The sooner this jackass is wasted, the better!" and he gave his I'm-the-chief-don't-dare-to-argue-look to the waiter.

Delgato imitated them and gave his glass to the canid that was more than happy to take it, "Of course dear customer," the maned wolf replied with a sheppy smile before quickly walking away.

He was back one minute later with more drinks and ready to take new orders.

.

.

Judy never was a huge drinker. Of course she had grown in a farm and, like all her siblings, she had always tried their dad's home-brewed alcohol but she had never been drunk. She had always focused on her studies to fulfill her dream. That's why she was amazed by how many drinks Nick had guzzled. It was actually his tenth and he looked as good as new, while Bogo started to have trouble looking straight and Delgato had already started to speak really too much for somemammal who pretended to be sober.

Val made his way to them, three large glasses of water on his dancing tray. He put them before the three mammals and waited.

"Hey! Whazat?" asked Delgato with a frown.

"This beverage is what normally compose your body by sixty percent and is called water." The canid joked. "Right now, with the amount of alcohol Marc put in those glasses I'd say it's down to forty percent and if you don't want a massive hangover you'll at least drink that," he pointed the glass before the lion.

"Never said I would drink goddamn water." He growled.

The smaller predator's mane grown as a snarl came from his mouth as a warning _'drink'_. That was so much convincing event Bogo drank his glass in one go without asking question. "Good," Val said his smile back to normal, and he was off.

Five drinks later and despite the glass of water; Delgato wasn't able to speak correctly, having clearly lose the contest; Bogo had started to call Nick... well _Nick_ ; Wolford despite having promised to behave had drank too much and was now resting on Fangmeyer's side… Not that the Tigress seemed to be bothered, she had in fact downed quite a good amount of alcohol herself and had now her head resting on top of the wolf's.

Judy herself, having succumbed to the warm atmosphere had drank a few more carote margaritas than she should have… But Nick? Nick was perfectly fine, enjoying the night, talking with everybody and drinking in one go any glass Val was giving him… Something was off.

She could understand that nick would be a better drinker than her, but not to the extend he was able to drink more than Bogo who had already proved he could handle alcohol as if it was water… She slowly reached for his drink, wanting to taste what was left it the glass, 'he wouldn't try to hustle this contest would he?' She asked herself.

Sadly, Nick saw her and grabbed it faster than her and held it out of his reach… Which caused him to hit Val's tray and sent flying two drinks, that crashed on the floor.

"Putain de merde!" shot the maned wolf as he tried to prevent the rest of the drinks to fall. "Huuu, sorry…" He apologized afterward, realizing he had cursed in front of customers.

The commotion had Fangmeyer and Wolford jerking away from each other and look on the opposite direction as if nothing had happened...

"It's okay pal," Nick said, "it was my fault to begin with, I should have looked what I was doing."

"Niiick!" Bogo tried, having obviously trouble, "Thou should pay more atthention!"

"No, no, I have my part of responsibility here," Val said with a smile while wiping the table clean, "Marc keeps telling me I shouldn't carry my stray like this, he has always warned me something like that would happen one day or another." He put the remaining drink on the table. "Sir?" He said toward Nick, "I believe you should take a time to clean yourself…"

Nick looked at his polo that was a bit wet from the drink, he nodded and followed the taller mammal to the restrooms. She looked at the table and saw the only Vodka-apple that had been served was Nick's… She took the glass and drink a bit of it, frowning immediately; the drink must at least have been fifty percent vodka. She felt stupid for doubting her partner and put the drink back where she found it; everybody else having being totally obvious to what she had just done…

 _And Nick has been drinking that since the beginning?_

 _._

 _._

"C'est pas passé loins…" said Val.

"Ils doivent commencer à se douter de quelque chose." Replied Nick as he was washing his polo.

They had both choose to speak furench in case someone was eavesdropping… and well, Val loved to speak his mother tongue, it was a little price to pay for the help.

"C'est ce pourquoi je t'ai refilé la boisson de ton boss." the maned wolf replied, running water on his forearms, cleaning the juice that had fell on his fur, "ça ira?"

"J'encaisserais bien six ou sept verre de cette taille, réduit un peu la dose on sait jamais." He asked, drying his paws.

"Et j'augmente celle de ton boss, pas de problème. Encore une tournée 'd'Air' et il est bon."

"Merci encore d'avoir répondu présent." Nick said, shaking Val's paw. "J'arrives pas à croire qu'autant de monde aille répondu présent…"

"On t'en dois tous plus ou moins une Nick, pas de problème." He winked and let go of his paw.

They both tensed up when Francine came into the restrooms.

"I'm sorry," she said, "the women's restrooms are broken apparently, I hope I didn't startled you."

"No, no, I am the one who put the warning sign on it," Val explained, "I should have warned the customers about it, sorry."

They both excused themselves and exited the restroom as if nothing had happened, Val went back to work and Nick went back to his sit. He noticed the fingertips on his drink as well as some lips marks, Judy seeming particularly interested about her empty glass…

"So Carrots," he said, drawing her attention back on him, "enjoying the party?" And feeling a little bold - he could always say it had been the alcohol - he turned his drink so he would drink exactly at the same place judy had.

He was rewarded by the sight of a blushing bunny, whose nose twitched as he guzzled his drink down, his lips as if he was kissing the glass, making it obvious he was second hand kissing her. He saw her mouth open a close a few times before she pulled her ears to hide her flushering face.

He didn't pushed his luck, focussing instead on Val who was bringing - still uncarefully - more drinks to the table. A few joke about how Nick shouldn't move until he left were exchanged and the maned wolf was on his way.

.

.

Judy observed the table… A huge glass of water and five or so drink laters. Delgato was snoring deeply, his face had crashed on the table a few drinks earlier and nobody had cared to move him. Fangmeyer and Wolford whom had started to settle down on the alcohol didn't seemed to care which drink was whose anymore. Bogo was happily calling Nick "Son" while the other, finally seeming to feel the alcohol's effect, was calling the buffalo "Uncle".

She had Francine to thank for not letting her drink anymore carrots margarita, when she had called Val for a sixth glass, Francine had stated that she had had too much already… And now that the alcohol she had drink was starting to settle in her system she had to agree with the elephant.

She hadn't noticed Nick's tail was around her, resting on her lap… Nor had she noticed she had started stroking it, alcohol greatly helping the two mammals...

"You knov vhat Vilde?" Bogo blurted out, obviously not able to speak correctly anymore. "I think you so cuuute vith offizer ops!"

Judy felt her cheek grow hot and she hided her ears behind her head to prevent them from seeing how red she was getting.

"Oh come on Uncle!" Nick joked, his ears suddenly up, "I'm sure you have someone too!" He added, patting the old buffalo on the shoulder. Judy noticed he was suddenly very awake and aware.

 _What has gotten to him?_

"Shure do Vilde!" Bogo grunted. "Mah girl is the most beu-bo-betifull cov-of the world!" He said, falling on the table, making it tremble dangerously.

"Wait what? asked Francine, "Chief you're married to a cow?"

"Have anysh preblem vith thath Trunkaby?! He growled.

"No chief, none at all…" She replied, leaning to Judy she whispered, "I have to call Clauwhauser, the betting pool on Bogo is over!" She said with a smile.

 _Betting pool? Bet? BET! NICK!_

She jerked her head toward Nick that was giving her a full toothy grin. He lifted his glass, "to our loved one!" He shot.

"To-to… zame here!" Bogo guzzled his own glass, throwing half of it on his polo and falling back on the table, snoring.

Suddenly Judy felt like all the alcohol she had drank wasn't enough to face Nick… The fox was slowly closing the distance between their faces. "I think I won Carrots…what were you saying about a whole month?" His face was barely three inches away from her own, his breath smelling heavily of vodka...

"C-Come on Nick! You know I was joking right?" She tried.

"I recall you saying something about not being allowed to refuse..." he had put his paw behind her cutting her escape route. In her sober state this would have made her flush a bit, then she would have joke with Nick and pushed him away, but right now, with all the alcohol she had drunk...

 _This I why I could have used Trisha's help! Where is she?_

"Nick you're drunk," she said, "you don't know what you're saying!"

It was useless because he was clearly less drunk than her, his grin growing bigger and bigger.

 _For god sake stop smiling like that! This smile is too dangerous!_

"I know for a fact that you are less sober than me Fluff…" He put his other paw on her shoulder, pinning her to her sit. "...And nothing will prevent me from getting my reward."

"Nick please stop joking." She pleaded, looking away. She was finding it harder to keep her paw to herself… paw that were already both clenched on the collar of his polo.

"Here is my first order…" He said, leaving a pause and using one clawed finger to lift her chin, forcing her to look at his face. "Close your eyes."

She felt a chill down her spine as she obeyed, not caring about the consequences… She could always blame the alcohol if things went wrong after all… She felt his breath getting closer to her face...

 _It's happening right? It's not one of his dumb joke? Trisha if you're somewhere near don't you dare come now!_

Her thoughts melted when their lips finally connected for a small kiss from the tips of his lips. She opened her eyes and, despite his red fur, found Nick blushing really hard… "I-" he started… but whatever he wanted to say she didn't let him finish.

Both her paws yanked him to her, connecting their lips one more time. She growled with pleasure when, parting up his lips, he let his tongue slip into her mouth - which she happily let him do - invading her. His bigger tongue was dominating her mouth, tasting her. She tried to fight back but it was a lost fight, the best she could do was barely to lick his teeth… which was enough to sent shiver down her spine…

Parting for a second, they locked eyes… "Judy?" Nick asked. She growled a response. "Je t'aime." he said with a grin… And this time she didn't need to ask what that meant.

.

.

Nick didn't know for how long he had been tongue wrestling with _his_ bunny, nor did he knew when they found their way to the restrooms. He vaguely remembered that the girls' one where broken.

 _This should give us some intimacy._

He hadn't planned to have sex with her, he just wanted to be somewhere more private with her to… _enjoy_ each other a little bit more freely without risking to be bothered by someone… Once inside however, they heard muffled screams…

Judy immediately switched to her cop mode and rushed to the farest toilets. Of course he followed, wondering what was causing such screams. They were both greeted by the sight of a tied down brown bunny with blue eyes, her mouth shut by a piece of obviously very strong duct tape.

Judy reached for the tape and removed it, causing the other doe to let go a grunt of pain. Before letting go a flow of words. "Oh god Judy thank you so much please tell me that son of a bitch of maned wolf is still there how come he has a bottle of chloroform on him he's supposed to be an extra once I get out of here I am so killing him and who is this fox behind you he-" Judy muffled her with her paw, efficiently silencing her.

"Trish this is Nick, Nick, this is Trisha, my bunny friend I was telling you." she presented them.

"Greeting!" He said to the tied doe.

"So I turn my back and you immediately found yourself someone else?" Trisha asked Judy with a flirty look. Nick could tell if he liked the brown bunny - she had exactly the same kind of humor than him after all - or wanted to growl at her for flirting with _his_ bunny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Judy totally unphased by the doe - bunny on duty couldn't be distracted so easily. "Who put you in there?"

"That would be this maned wolf!" She growled.

 _Oh shit!_

"Last thing I remember is him saying something in the line of 'I won't let you get in… _Nick's way?_ " She looked at him with wide and angry eyes. "YOU!" She started but it was Judy that finished her phrase.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!"

 _Oh fuck, full name…_

"Look Carrots, I didn't knew Val would go _this_ far!" He tried… But stupidly decided to keep talking, "And knowing the male it could have been worse!"

"Say what?!" Screamed the brown doe.

"I already saw him put laxatives in drinks and-and... I should shut my mouth before I say something any more stupid!"

"You sent such a psycho after me?!" She snarled.

Both doe were frowning at him… Judy grabbed him by the collar. "Care to explain this?" She gestured angrily toward her friend.

 _Alright… time for the biggest hustle of my life… and the last if i fail..._

"Did I ask somes friends to lend me a hand to win my bet with Bogo so I could have a chance to ask you out?" He began, "Yes, yes I did." Judy tried to talk but he dared to put a finger on her soft lips. "Can you blame a dumb fox for using any means necessary to get some time with the girl he loves alone?" She was trying to frown, and Nick was sure if she wasn't half wasted she would have managed. "No, no you can't." He finished with a smile. "Do I regret what I did?"... He leaned down, close to her face, "Judy, for you there is nothing I wouldn't dare to do… And nothing I would regret…" he finished by dragging a claw on the bunny's ear, sending a shiver down her spine...

His performance was rewarded by a passionate kiss from _his_ bunny, kiss he returned with passion, spending as much time connected at her lips as he could.

.

.

Trisha wasn't believing her eyes, she had spent all night tied here, she could barely feel her body and now that she had the chance to finally be free, she was forced to see Judy and her fox eat each other's face right in front of her.

"Oh please, by all mean, make out right there, I'm enjoying the show! Really, I swear!" she finally growled.

"Sorry Trish," Judy said, "you know, heat of the moment and… and let me untie you." She kneeled in front of her, ready to finally release her when suddenly, Nick's arm curled around Judy's body and pulled her back.

"Actually, second order, put that duct tape back for a little longer…" He said with a devilish smile.

 _Once I'm untied you're dead for this joke foxy!_ she thought.

"Nick! We can't make her suffer that!" Judy scowled him.

 _That's it, show him his place!_

Nick's shit eating grin grew wider, "Cheating bunny!" he joked.

"I'm not cheating Nick!" Judy growled.

"Sure, sure, cheating bunny…" he repeated.

"Am not!" Judy frowned without much conviction.

"Are." He responded still ginning. "Look Judy," Trisha noticed how the grey doe reacted to him using her name - her whole body shivering with pleasure - "I know for sure that once you untie this doe here our little time together will come to an end. She have waited a few hours here, I waited months to be with you… She can wait a little longer…"

"Don't you dare fox! I swear-" Trisha started.

"Oh shush you!" Judy said, putting the duct tape back on her mouth despite her protest. "Stay here and enjoy…" she said as she wrapped her arms around her fox and started to kiss him deeply.

Despite staying 'clean', their make out session was kind of long… and _daring…_ Trisha caught a glimpse of tongue going in a out of each other's mouth… Some paws ventured a little farther than what could be described as "safe" and some growl would have sent any mammal on heat...

She even felt her own body heat up when Nick started to gently bite Judy's neck… Trisha knew a painted dog that would have a lot of work to do once the night would be over…

* * *

 **Haha take that blue! With all that JudyxTrish teasing it was time someone paid you back! (Be glad I didn't put her in The Cursed Crusade…)**

 **By now you guys should know me! You think Nick is the sub of the relationship? You think he can't beat Judy? You think he can't hold alcohol? Well I'm here to bring justice to the poor fox! He can! And much more! He drink Buffalo sized drink after all!**

 **By the way, sorry not so sorry for the small Fangeyer. It wasn't my fault! Blame Zanrok, blame Fox in the hen house, blame the conspiracy!**

 **Now why did I not saw any other fic where Nick hustle his way out of a drinking contest like this? I mean even the barmans I don't know accept to play the game! (well they'll make you pay full price just for the soda, of course they will!) Also if Nick grew in the street you can expect him not to be stranger with alcohol right?**

 **As for what Val refers as "Air", it's the name of an american's drink that taste like water… actually only Nick ever drank water, Bogo will have hell of a hangover XD**

 **Haaaaa holly flying sausage! This was far too long! I had intended it to be a small drabble and it is longer than anything I ever written! And I had to rush some part because it was really, really getting out of hand!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it, leave a review to tell me what you guys think of it! :)**

 **Village burned down. check,**

 **Drug took. check,**

 **Badass fox and scared bunny facing a deadly lizard?** **Ongoing**

 **Dagon out!**


	3. Blind and frozen

**Alright, I wrote this one at full speed (well the music is** _ **really fast**_ **after all) So you will find less description in and more action. Mind you that I'm only throwing you a bone here. It's raw, not edited by anyone (haven't had any news from G4COD since the hurrycane) and - in some way - is a apologise for my absence. I'm currently working on something more refined… And smutty… Hopefully it will me readybefore christmas.**

 **Edit: I totally forgot to add the usual disclamer: I own nothing! And I don't want to make money out of this! My sole purpose is to have fun, make you spend a good time and, with luck, discover a great band... So don't sue me please?**

 **.**

 **"Blind And Frozen"**

Nick and Judy have been together for quite some time now… but something broke them in the same time a small hope broke. One week has passed. Tonight in an attempt to get her mind out of the painful break up some of her colleagues took her out to karaoke… but who expect me not to make them together again? humm?

It had been hell of a week, Judy was tired. The break up had been violent. They had fought, had told the other mean words and now she couldn't even focus on her job. The pain was catching up and some of her coworkers tried to help her turn the page.

They were trying to get her spirit up, betting on who would make the best performance when a music started.

 _ **I recommend you to listen to "Beast in Black: Blind and frozen"**_

Sound of wind was the first thing she heard, it lasted for a few second before the music started. The first notes were synthetic then it grew more aggressive: guitars, drums... it could have been one of those heavy metal band Dagon and Val seemed to love. It grew stronger when the voice started to scream a high note…

Then she saw Nick. He was the one screaming... a scream of pain… a tired scream, the kind of scream someone would make when they gave up. But his seemed stronger, it held something else in it.

Then he started to sing:

 **Once I touched your heart**

He extended his paw forward, looking at her. His voice wasn't as high pitched as the singer, it was more… _Nickish_ …

 **Held you in closed arms**

She indeed could still feel his arm around her, holding her tight, his heat so close to her. As he bring his arm close to his chest and lowered his head as if he was hugging someone.

 **Built a haven for your love**

 _Then why did you break it? Why did you chase me out of it?_

 **Until I let you fall apart**

Tears started to build in her eyes. _That you did! Why couldn't you open up for me?!_

 **Please forgive me**

 _What did he said?..._

 **God I miss you like hell**

He stepped until the edge of the stage, the mic in his left paw, his right one close to his chest and bended as he sang.

 **I was wrong I can tell**

He seemed to face a storm, as if the strength of the music was pushing him away, keeping him away from her.

 **For the heart can be blind and frozen**

 _Her_ heart, that she had began to strengthen, to freeze started to break. _Why are you doing that_ _ **now**_ _? Just when I was starting to forget you!_

 **Now I live with the pain**

 **Every night, every day**

 _Don't you dare talking about pain! I don't want to know about your suffering! I don't want to know about you at all!_

 **As I read those letters you wrote me**

His paw was clenched on his shirt, claw digging inside it. He genuinely seemed in pain, and that made her own chest tighten. _I thought I had managed to chase you out of my heart. Why do you keep coming back? I don't_ _ **want**_ _to forget you but you want something I can't give you! I can't hold you back!_

 **How I long for the time**

He took a few steps back, shaking his head all the while.

 **When your lips would kiss mine**

She started to cry. She couldn't keep the tears to herself anymore. She longed for him. She had for a whole week, behind the wall she had build using his own words "don't let them see they get to you." Only it was impossible to make them strong enough to withdraw the hurricane he had become.

 **And the promise was still unbroken**

She remembered he promised to love her despite anything, that they would surpass anything together, win against any odd as long as they were one… But something had broken their little world, something _she_ felt responsible for.

 **I will wait for tomorrow**

 **That may never come**

 _What are you talking about?! You broke tomorrow the day you left me!... I broke it when I told you tomorrow would never be like you wanted it to be!_

 **I will wait in the name of love**

 _Don't talk about love please I can't take it!_ She started to sob, to openly cry, it was so much painful she hadn't the strength to hide it from her coworkers anymore. Fangmeyer put her paw on her shoulder but she pushed it away. She wanted the pain to fade, she wanted it to stop, she didn't want their pity, she wanted oblivion.

He screamed once more, but this time it was less painful, stronger, filled with more hope… and maybe regrets.

 **My forlorn heart faintly beats**

 _Don't tell me about it! Let me cry alone! I don't want to imagine you miserable after this breakup! If you're not strong enough to move on then how am I?!_

 **Your absence makes me weak**

 _I don't live anymore, food is tasteless, job boring!_ _ **Your**_ _absence made my life a cold hell!_

 **And if nothing brings you back**

 **Surely I'll roam through life in black**

 _You_ _ **have**_ _to be the strong one! I can't live knowing you want us back!_

 **Like a shadow**

 _I don't want to let go of you…_ Somehow something started to grow in the back of her mind, pushing her forward.

 **God I miss you like hell**

 _I have to do something._ She didn't know why but she wanted to _try_. She couldn't give up yep.

 **I was wrong I can tell**

 _We can find a way…_

 **For the heart can be blind and frozen**

She feel hope burn inside her, like a raging fire that wanted for them to keep hope.

 **Now I live with the pain**

 **Every night, every day**

 _We will fight this pain together. Like we used to and I will give you the family you want. Even if I can't bear it myself._

She fell someone _actually_ push her forward - a paw without fur but she didn't mind - she just ran to him.

 **As I read those letters you wrote me**

She jumped to reach for her fox and landed in his arms.

 **How I long for the time**

 **When your lips would kiss mine**

His lips closed by as he kept on singing but never actually met hers.

 **And the promise was still unbroken**

 _Dumb fox…_

 **I will wait for tomorrow**

 _I don't want to wait for tomorrow… I want you now._ She put her head against his chest.

 **That may never come**

 **I will wait in the name of love**

He took a few steps back and looked at her with lovely eyes as he finished to sing.

 **I would die for the love of Mercy**

 **Destiny, is this how it should be?**

 **No no no**

She wanted to speak, tell him something but her throat feel dry. She couldn't find the words. But she knew what she wanted. So she broke the distance between them and showed him as their lips met.

She had never thought it was possible to dance on metal yet that what they did. It seemed they were doing a slow… but _fast_... _really_ fast. He made her turn, take a few steps back, close by, never letting go of the mic in his left paw or her own in his right's. Everything was so fast her head started to spin as the solo went on.

When it calmed down, he put a knee on the ground, softening his grip on her her paw and sang softly.

 **God I miss you like hell**

 **I was wrong I can tell**

She closed by once more, lifting his paw and kissing it before marking it. It was something they had never done. Nick had always warned her of what it meant for foxes and had never wanted to cross that line of fear to be a little to possessive over her. _Be as possessive as you want, I'll make sure you know who owns who._

 **For the heart can be blind and frozen**

He had melted it. Replaced with a new passion that wasn't about to be extinguished.

 **Now I live with the pain**

 **Every night, every day**

 _I'll have to make sure something else fills his night and day…_ the raging fire was spreading everywhere in her body and seeing Nick so lovely wasn't helping.

 **As I read those letters you wrote me**

The song became aggressive again, but this time so were her sentiments. She wanted more of him, more of this tempest, she wanted to set it on fire using what was burning inside her.

 **God I miss you like hell**

 **I was wrong I can tell**

He stood again and sang, his voice, stronger than before, as if the fire inside her had passed on him, giving him the strength to sing even more.

 **For the heart can be blind and frozen**

Her heart sure wasn't frozen anymore… and certainly not blind, for she knew what she wanted. She wanted to tackle him and have her way with him right now. She had one week of frustration and sadness to forget… And take what it might she _would_ bear his childrens. Somehow she felt she _could_ now.

 **Now I live with the pain**

 **Every night, every day**

 **As I read those letters you wrote me**

He let go of her paw and took a few steps back, giving her a full view of his performance.

 **How I long for the time**

He bended once more and gave his everything.

 **When your lips would kiss mine**

 **And the promise was still unbroken**

He felt on his knees and arched his back, lifting his muzzle to make his voice stronger.

 **I will wait for tomorrow**

 **That may never come**

 **I will wait in the name of love**

His song over Nick locked eyes with her, his hustler smile all over his face. "So... " She didn't gave him the time to finish. She jumped at him and pressed her lips to his. Soon it was a tongue wrestling and she had to fight the urge to take him right now.

"Your place. Now." She growled in a very predatory way that sent shivers down his spine. "You have to take care of a one week frustrated bunny, I hope you'll be up to the task."

As they left the place, letting all their coworker gawking at what just happened - and the speed of it - no one noticed the faint purple line that was linking judy to a scaled paw in the shadows of the karaoke bar…

Deep purple flames faded between Dagon's claws. "What was that? What did you do?" Asked Val, a maned wolf.

"In an alternative universe I am the God of magic and forbidden knowledge. Allowing a fox and a bunny to breed is child play for me." The huge komodo dragon said with a devious smile.

.

.

Do you know why Nick is the best character? Because he actually forgave Judy. It's hard to say "I'm sorry" but it takes trice more strength to say "I forgive you" and trice more to mean it. I could punch you in the face out of anger and then say I'm sorry… but you would be far more stronger by telling me "it's ok I forgive you."

So I wanted to change a bit, having Nick apologising instead.

.

 **Do you guys still need some proof that Metal is the best kind of music? And don't go answering "Yes" just so I keep writing these… and it's useless because I already am! HA!**

 **Regarding** _ **my**_ **apologies: I know it's been a while. You see, the thing is I have this very rare disease, very dangerous for french… I'm a workaholic… So I got this new job and I like** _ **really**_ **want to have a better pay soooo… Anyway, don't worry, I'm not giving up on anything, hell, I have so many ideas I wouldn't be able to write them down in a lifetime. So yeah, The Cursed Crusade will come back so will Undertopia (a certain lapinette I know will use her boyfriend to leverage on me, making sure I don't drop it) and let's not forget this other OS I'm working on.**

 **Also, thanks you all that keep sending me PM, telling me you like my work, asking me if I will keep writing, how I've been etc. You guys keep me going.**

 **Also, if you guys want to talk to me from time to time, feel free to add me on discord, look for Dagoon#9116. Better that than sending me PM from everywhere.**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Poison

**Hey everyone, long time no see! Long time ago (yeah not so long but I know as a reader that 5-7 months can be long) I promised that next song would be for Nick.**

 **Well after fighting internally on which song I would make him sing and on what context… I couldn't decide myself… Sooooo… it took some time. But here it is!**

 **(In fact I should could have uploaded it earlier but since I have no editor anymore I had to triple check everything myself… and I'm still not satisfied with the result. But hey! At least it makes a good St Valentin special!)**

 **Also I have be reminded by someone** **that we're not allowed to use lyrics from song by … But I already did it twice and didn't get any warning from the site so I guess I can do it… One last time. Yeah unfortunately even if doesn't condemn it I feel I shouldn't tease the limit too much. So here is my last song.**

 **Cover was made by OceRydia! I really love the way Judy look don't you? (Thank again Océ and have a nice St Valentin with your own BF.)**

 **Ahem… disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the song nor zootopia but I own my (good) taste in music.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's been one year since the N.H. incident when bellwether had almost managed to build preds and preys against each other. The society was slowly healing, some small groups were still thinking the same was as Bellwether - they weren't a threat anymore - but most of Zootopia's population was happy the crisis had come to an end.

Today was the ZPD's annual karaoke show off and Judy was sitting alone and frowning at one of the table in the farest corner of the room.

She hadn't pay any mind to her clothes, choosing to wear a casual jean and the first pink shirt she had found. She could have put a better attire… But not tonight.

No one had even dared to get close to her, not even Clawhauser, the overly cheerful cheetah who always managed to cheer everyone up, and for one good reason. Nick wasn't here…

He had missed the previous show off because of the Academy and Judy had strongly hoped that he would be here this night. Sadly, all cops couldn't be off the same time and some had to keep working… And of course it had fallen on Nick's shoulders despite the fox's - surprisingly - good behavior for the last month.

Judy had tried everything to persuade Bogo to let her partner attend the the party but nothing had worked. If anything, Bogo had threatened to forbid her from participating as well and give her a month of parking duty. Which she would have replied that she was willing to do it if it could make her stay with Nick until the said fox had calmed her down and told her that he wouldn't allow her to be punished for him...

.

.

Judy sighed for the tenth time and downed her third carrot margarita - she had come to love the drink after Nick had made her one himself - in one go, not even caring about what anyone would think. She had wanted to spend the evening with Nick and couldn't help but wonder if he had a voice as good as he had claimed the first time she had told him of the karaoke.

She had lately be surprised of her own wish to spend as much time as possible with him. Sometime, she had even finished her shift on time just to meet the red furred mammal that started to take a lot of place in her life.

She heard a joke once between her coworkers that the only way to make her take some vacation would be to tie Nick to a bed in the furthest region of Zootopia and tell her the location. Of course, when she had told Nick about it, his only answer had been that he wouldn't have minded being cuffed to a bed by her. Which had her ears turning red even now just at the idea of this red and creamy fur she had saw a couple of times, laying bare on a bed, waiting for her.

She shook her head to get the idea out of her mind and her paw in the air to get a refill for her empty glass. A paw as black as carbon put a new glass in front of her and took the other. She followed it until it met russet fur the same color as Nick's and to the owner of the said paw.

Val, the maned wolf who holded the place had be kind enough to privatize his bar when the place they were supposed to go to called to cancel because of some accident.

The inspiration for the bar was clearly turned toward rock and metal but without being to cliché or trash. Vinyls' jacket were used to decorate the walls, a wooden bar that had obviously saw tons of drunken mammals was standing in the middle of the room, tons of beer were stored behind it, comfy leather chairs surprisingly well kept - each of them probably costing as much as her rent at the Grand Pangolin - and some poster of groups such as Powerwolf and Kiss here and there.

The juke box containing the vinyls had been put on the stage - on which she guessed small groups could play - so the police officers could directly look at what they wanted to sing. Of course it wasn't perfect but it would have to do and no one had complained about it.

There even was a beer pong table and she caught the sight of Wolford and Fangmeyer playing, she guessed the two of them would end in the arm of each other before the night ended… with the tigress purring strongly and the wolf's tail wagging at it…

Judy wondered if Nick's tail could wave like this but found her mood worsening. She simply mumbled a "Thank you," not happy with the way the maned wolf reminded her of Nick and the very fact that he was absent. He simply nodded and left, his other hand full of beer bottle that he gave to the nearest officers.

.

.

The evening had started for less than thirty minutes and Judy already felt like it had be hours. Sure she liked her colleagues… but the one she really _liked_ wasn't here… She felt her ears grow hotter at the "confession" she had just made herself. She blamed the drinks for it and ordered one more. She didn't wait long before Val was back with another glass but this time, instead of just giving it to her, he sat on the other side of the table, looking at her.

She took a sip of her drink and gave him a weird look. She _wanted_ to be alone… well… she wanted to be with _someone_ very specific and the maned wolf wasn't this someone. In fact he was making her uncomfortable, she was about to ask him for some privacy when he spoke.

"You should try to talk to him." He simply said before standing up and walking back behind his bar.

She closed her mouth - that she hadn't notice had been agap - and internally growled. _Of course_ she wanted to talk to Nick, she wanted to get closer to him but a fox and a bunny? It was stupid just to think about it… and sad at the same time. She constantly tried to fight her feeling for the fox but it was a lost fight… perhaps the only fight she had ever lost… and the first she didn't really want to win.

Everything about Nick reminded her constantly of her feelings. The way his tail accidentally brushed against her each time he passed near her. The high five he gave her each time they managed a hard task. The hugs he was glad to give her each after each day of work when they parted away. The way he smiled at her every morning despite being obviously tired from getting up so early - he was a nocturnal mammal after all. And how he called her _**His**_ carrots when he was talking with their coworkers…

The last one was her little favorite and she had secretly hoped - since the first time she had hear him call her like that - that _she_ could call him _her_ fox one day… But of course he had never been close to give her a real hint that showed he was interested.

'Stupid foxes and their stupid behavior that makes you want to crawl all over them.' she cursed internally.

Guzzling down her glass she looked once more at the time and noticed she had been lost in her thoughts for ten solid minutes, russet fur filling her mind in ways she didn't dare to think of again of fear that everyone in the bar would notice how red she had become. Right on clue, Val was next to her, putting a new glass in front of her. She didn't even bother asking if he had been waiting right behind her and took the glass.

Her mind drifted once more toward the absent fox. She had tried to find if he was interested, she had invited him to her apartment - which he loved to call a shoe sbox - for dinner, or simply to watch a film, of to chat with him. He had even stayed a few time at her place but try as she might she had never gotten anything out of him.

She had started to fear he had already someone and had subtly tried to gather intel around her. She only got two things: one was from Nick himself when during an idle chit chat she had managed to ask him if he had someone at which he had answered with a mysterious smile and waved the question.

The other one was when she and Nick had met one of Nick's last intel. Dagon, the gigantic - even by his specie standard - black komodo dragon with red eyes was one of the few animals on his side of the law that didn't cared to be seen with cops - as long as said cops were only them or he would be more likely to break bones than speak - and was always glad to help them as long as they stayed out of his own business.

It was now two month they had meet the reptile to ask him about illegal weapon smuggler. Of course, Nick and him had talked a bit after he had given them the intels they needed. She, despite her good hearing had miss most of the talk but one word had made its way to her: "loveblind". After that, the discussion had heated a bit and had concluded when Dagon had cursed by the name of one of his - to numerous - gods and told Nick he needed to "grow a fucking pair." To what Nick had answered with a middle finger before dashing away to avoid the reptile's ire.

When she had tried to talk with Nick about it he had grunted something in the line of: "Damn dragon and their sense of taste, worse than a wolf's nose, unable to keep it to themselves…" and so on.

She had dropped the subject but it hadn't left her since then… and alcohol was bringing everything up...

.

.

Watching time _once more_ \- she really needed to do something about the boredom that was growing inside her - she saw that some officer where looking at a book given by Val in which she guessed was the list of the song he had in store. The party had started one hour ago and the last mammals were here.

She instinctively took her glass and drank a good sample of it… only to have her throat burn a bit as what she was holding wasn't filled with carrot margarita.

This one was of a green that reminded her of Nick's eyes and was… smoking? She gave the maned wolf a puzzled look that was greeted with an almost sadistic smile. He quickly excused himself and walked to her. "Tequila, jasmine, macaron, citrus and carbonated ice." he recited.

She caught a small accent as he said 'macaron' and took a sip of her drink. "Furrench?" She asked holding a frown at the taste of the cocktail that was obviously too strong for her.

He simply nodded. "And this is a Furrench cocktail."

A bit angry that he had switched her drink and not wanting to give him an occasion to stay near her, she openly frowned, "Not the best thing you guys ever made." She said with a bitter tone.

This draw a laugh from him. "Sure thing!" he said his sadistic smile growing larger. "But…" he trailed, checking his watch, "this one is perfect for what's coming next…"

Tired of his little game she growled at him in a way that could have made Fangmeyer proud of her - if she wasn't busy dealing with a bit too drunk wolf that had obviously lost the beer pong game - and pointed a finger at him. "I don't know what game you're playing mister but I'm not interested now bring me back a _good_ drink and get off my fur."

His smile didn't disappeared as he turned away, "This drink is called 'poison'... Enjoy the show Miss." he said waving his paw and looking toward the stage. She instinctively followed his gaze and, right on clue, the curtain was lift.

The faint light revealed a cage as big as the stage, the bars so close even her couldn't slide between them and a dark form inside it. As the light glowed brighter a song started.

.

 _ **You all guys may want to check "Alice Cooper - Poison"**_

.

Judy didn't recognise the song at first… probably some rock song given the place… the intro took half a minute but it was already too much for her as she looked away from the stage and decided that this "poison" was as good as any other drink. She began to guzzle it down… and almost choked on it as she recognized the voice of the mammal now singing.

 _Your cruel device,_

'Is that?' she asked herself. The voice that started to sing was slightly different from the original singer…

 _Your blood like ice._

The light was now bright enough for her to notice a red furred mammal that seemed to wear a ZPD's uniform inside the cage.

 _One look could kill,_

"NICK!" She all but shouted which made half the officer in the room reach for the place where they usually carried their guns out of reflexe before settling down and look at the fox.

He was indeed wearing his ZPD's uniform but his 'Nicky knot' was undone. His tie hanging on his shoulders with two button undone from his shirt, revealing the creamy fur that haunted some of her dreams, giving him a little roguish, provocative - and hella hot - look. Both his paw where on the wireless microphone...

 _My pain, your thrill._

He had kept his eyes shut as he had sing, slowly lifting his head he opened them and directly locked with hers, a smile growing on his lips. Right now he was the most beautiful - and dangerously hot - male she had ever saw.

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

He slowly walked to get closer to the cage's bar and put his right paw on one of them as the word of the song slowly made way to her brain.

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He pushed himself back from the bars and looked away from her. This made Judy's heart inch and she wondered how simply breaking eye contact with him could make her feel so much pain. His right paw came close to his heart...

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

As he song this part he yanked his face forward, throwing his right paw away from his heart, his eyes on her again. She could clearly see a mixt of pain and longing in those emerald eyes of him and… something like hope?

'Don't look at me like that when you're singing such a song you damn fox!' she screamed inside.

 _I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

He walked back once more, holding his head high as he was saying it and she found herself standing from her chair and slowly walking to him.

 _You're poison running through my veins_

She remembered the bitter taste of the cocktail she had just tasted and continued to walk toward _her_ fox. The song almost making it seems he was blaming her for the state he was in…

'What a jerk,' she thought, 'does he even know the effect he's having on _me_?'

 _You're poison... I don't wanna break these chains._

He put his paw on the bars once more but this time he seemed to plead her to come closer… which she happily obliged, jumping to reach the stage.

 _Your mouth... so hot_

He was indeed looking at her mouth at the moment… she swallowed dry at the way he was looking at her… Needing... Longing… Hungry… And despite the sense of danger the fox was giving she came closer, feeling the same hunger as his build inside her, pushing her to reach for him.

 _Your web... I'm caught_

She saw a russet paw slowly reach for her and she extended her own paw to reach for him right before he withdrawn behind the bar, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness like she had never felt before.

 _Your skin, so wet_

She hadn't noticed she had closed by so much that she was now pressed against the bars, both paw on each side of her face, nose twitching and heart beating so fast she could feel it, until she felt his paw on her cheek.

 _Black lace on sweat_

Nick pulled back once again, his paw lightly brushing her cheek and sending a shiver through her whole body. She tried to catch his paw but he was already too far away…

'I swear fox, Dagon's gods help you if I get my paws on you!' Screamed the part of her mind that wanted nothing but to break the bars and jump on the elusive fox…

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

His paw was back near his heart and his face was displaying a mix of sadness, need, restrain… She _wanted_ to get to him, _needed_ to catch him, tell him she was feeling the same! But the song did not gave her the time… nor was Nick...

 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

He yanked forward, stopping himself from hitting the bars with his paw, almost savage need in the eyes. This too sent a shiver down her spine and had her whole body heatenning so much she even saw his nose switch a bit at the pheromone she knew she was sending everywhere at the moment…

 _Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

She quickly tried to grab him as he backed away but was left with only his tie in her paw… She watched as he put his paw to his throat, mimicking the effect a deadly poison would have on him...

 _I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

'THEN KISS ME YOU DAMN FOX!' Her inner self shouted, feeling she would crawl out of her skin if he didn't at least gave her one kiss...

 _You're poison running through my veins_

She rushed to the cage's door only to see that the lock was _inside_ the cage… to prevent _her_ from going _in_ , not _him_ from going _out_.

 _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

She looked at him, at the verge of breaking, her vision clouding because of tears she couldn't tell if they were from happiness at the way he looked at her, caring and loving, or of painful need at the sight of the teasing grin that was placed on his face as he moved a finger in a "no" way…

 _Poison_

Nick took his sweet time to come closer to her, mouth half open as he held the note. He was only tilting his head forward and once more she was mesmerised by the way he looked… She didn't move of fear that the spell would break if she only tried to catch him once more…

His muzzle went between the bars and she felt his breath on her nose as he closed by, breath that slightly smelled like blueberries alcohol… She didn't know when he stopped singing, nor did she notice the "Oh M-" that was followed by the sound of a bottle crashing on someone's head, what she noticed was that the perfect feeling she had been filled with had ended too fast… Blinking her eyes open she chased the tear she knew where of happiness this time and enjoyed the sight in front of her.

 _One look (one look), could kill (could kill),_

Judy put her paw to her lips as Nick took a step back, a genuine smile on his own as he kept singing.

 _My pain, your thrill._

His whole face was wearing many expression right now, all mask down, but pain clearly wasn't one of them.

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

This time he cupped her cheek and didn't let go of her...

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

This time he didn't move when she reached to grab his open shirt and pull him closer...

 _I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

"You have no idea how much _I_ want to kiss you…" she said as he song, which made his smile grow bigger.

 _I wanna taste you, but your lips are veno-_

She didn't gave him the time to finish as she reached for his collar and pulled him in a kiss as he was about to say 'venomous'.

The song continued but only the voice of the singer could be heard, the only noises Nick was making was a pleasant growl in her mouth

 _You're poison running through my veins_

 _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

 _Poison_

She didn't let go of him as the song keep going, giving her whole to the poison _he_ was, tasting the said poison of his lips and tongue, enjoying his smell that was already becoming a drug for her. She only released him when she hear a lock being open.

She looked at the open door and at the fox backing away once more and taunting her to come in with wink as he kept singing.

 _I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

'Damn perfect fox…' she thought as she slowly opened the door and walked to him.

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He kneeled right in front of her, extending his paw for her to take. Which she did, bringing it to her chin she marked it before putting it back on her cheek where she decided it belonged.

 _I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)_

He locked eyes with her, eyes that were filled with love and all the restrain he could muster to finish the song. She gave him a look of her own, a look that transpired how much she had waited for this...

 _I wanna taste you, but- (your lips are venomous poison)_

This time _he_ choose not to finish his sentence, choose to take the poison at its source and she was glad to give it to it, taking what she could in return…

 _(Yeah_

 _Well I don't wanna break these chains)_

The song could keep going she didn't care, Nick confess to her in one of the most beautiful - and yet painful… and very _hot_ \- way.

 _(Poison_

 _Running deep inside my veins_

 _Burning deep inside my veins_

 _Poison_

 _I don't wanna break these chains)_

.

.

When the song stopped and the jukebox felt silent Judy opened her eyes - that she didn't knew she had closed - and drooled in Nick's one. At some point of the kiss she had closed by, and had hugged his head while his own paw had traveled to her back to hold her close to him.

Deciding that his paw _definitely needed_ to be on her cheek she took one and put it back in place while sighing of contentment at the feeling. She felt him slowly stood but she wasn't about to let go of him, not so soon, so she felt herself being lifted by _her_ fox. He put a paw under her thigh and held her. She took the opportunity to kiss him once more deciding that if it was poisonous she wanted to die this way.

They both looked at the rest of the mammals in the room, most of them having a knowing smile on their faces. Judy noticed Clawhauser face down on a table, glaces of a broken bottle around him. Val was bringing ice in a plastic bag with a satisfying grin on his face.

She broke free from her though with the help of Wolford that howled his lungs out… before being silenced by Fangmeyer the only way her drunken mind found: kissing him. This broke the spell that had been casted by Nick's performance as every officer started to applaud and cheer on them.

She knew she should have been mortified to show such a display of emotions in from of their colleagues but screw it! She had _her_ fox with her and they were off duty so they could allow…

'Wait?! How come Nick is here?!' The thought of what Bogo would do to him if he had ditched his duty made her shiver.

Right on clue, she saw Bogo walk to them but instead of looking at them with fire in the eyes as she had expected him to do he seemed… embarrassed? He didn't climbed the few stairs that would have allowed him to get on the stage. Instead he stayed downstair where he was lower than them, forcing _him_ to look up.

"Wilde…" He said while passing one hoof on the back of his neck. "We're good right?" He asked with an almost pleading voice.

"Sure thing chief!" Came Nick's reply as he put Judy to the ground, "I tell you what, I'll even book a fine restaurant in toundratown so you and your wife can spend a lovely evening to thank you for giving Judy and I three days off."

She didn't knew that hearing him use her name could have an impact so strong on her that her heart would skip a beat. She drooled in pleasure almost not caring about the way Bogo seemed ready to burst.

"Listen Wilde I…" He collected himself as Nick's grin grew bigger before opting for a much friendly tone. "Never mind… Thank you Wilde I'll be sure to remember this." His voice carried some kind of threat that made Judy wonder what Nick had done to get the day off… And Bogo's ire.

She was about to ask him what he had done when Nick gave her his best hustler smile and asked: "Tell me Carrots are you into role play?" Images of him cuffed to a bed, shirt fully open and belt undone flashed so hard in her head that she almost didn't notice how tense Bogo became before hurrying away.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?!" She managed to say cheek and ears burning.

"Just messing with you…" he said leaning down for a kiss that made her growl of pleasure.

"You mister Wilde have some serious question to answer once we get out of here." She replied once she managed to settle her emotions.

"Geeze Carrots at least buy me a drink first before talking about marriage!" He faked… And now she could imagine him in a three pieces blue costume putting a ring in her paw before taking her... she blushed even harder and shook her head before sending him her best threatening glare to prevent him from pushing things further.

He simply kissed her on the nose and - goddamnit she would have to find a counter to that or she would never be able to get a hold on him ever again - she instantly calmed down, nose twitching at what he had done.

"Alright, that's enough," he grinned "Fangmeyer won't be able to hold Wolford any longer and we've got to let other try to sing…" He gave a cocky grin to his fellow officers and raised his voice, "though I doubt any of you will manage to beat my show."

Roar and shout erupted from said officers as and she heard a few "you're on it!" or "ten Zoolards on Wilde!" As they got down from the stage.

Judy dragged Nick to the table she was before, every officer letting them pass, some of them giving a high five to Nick while other simply smiled at them. She was surprised to see two poison on the table… She glared at Val who was helping Clawhauser stand up and then to Nick. "You know him right?" She asked, not looking away from the poor cheetah who was asking what happened.

"Carrots I know _everyone_ in this city," was his reply as he took one of the glass and enjoyed the bitter taste. "You bet I know him." he added frowning at the cocktail.

"And does he know _you_?" she looked once more at the maned wolf who was now trying to calm a very agitated Clawhauser whose eyes were fanatically searching for something… or _someone_.

"I hoped we would talk about _us_ before talking about mammals who _may_ know me…" he answered with a small smile, leaning down to kiss her…

'Taste like poison…' she thought, hurrying the thought of her head as she felt her cheek burn at the small act that made her wonder if she would ever get some self control over it.

She stayed here a few second and looked at the gorgeous male in front of her who was licking his lips with a smile so infuriating - well he _could_ be proud of himself seeing how easily he could make her lose her senses after all - that she jumped on him to kiss him one more time.

She didn't know how much time passed… or who deepened the kiss - not that she really cared as the taste of poison and fox filled her mouth - she just sighed of contentment when she felt him sit on a chair and put one paw on her cheek to gently stroke it with his thumb. She broke the kiss to take a breath and he took the opportunity to simply put a light kiss on her lips before reaching for his drink.

She was happy just to stay here, sitting on him, close to him, so she layed down and put her head beneath his and nuzzled the creamy fur of his throat. She hear him put his cocktail back on the table and she sighed - Gods she was sighing a lot lately - as he put one paw on her back, the other lightly stroking one of her ear… before wincing when she heard a less than sober Delgato try to sing some metal song she guessed was from Judas priest.

"Say Carrots?" she lifted her head to look at Nick who had both ears flat on his head, a frown on his face. "I'm pretty sure no one will beat my performance, so how about we go elsewhere so we don't have to go through all this noises?"

She smiled at him and simply nodded, wherever they were going she would follow him.

.

.

While exiting the bar Judy caught her fox looking at Val and raising a thumb up before closing the door behind them. When he looked back at her she remembered he hadn't answer her so she asked: "You know this maned wolf?"

He gave her a cocky grin and nodded: "Judy," - she felt a shiver run her spine - "when I told you that I know everyone in this city I wasn't joking, I _literally_ know everyone." She frowned at him, unhappy with his answer so he continued: "His name is Val, he does all kind of jobs, nothing illegal don't worry," he added in a hurry, "last time I checked he worked in a restaurant…" he waved his paw to dismiss the subject.

"You know him personally?" She saw him flinch a little…

"Really Carrots?" He joked, "a fox can't have his secrets?"

"Not when said fox is with this bunny." She replied, pointing her thumb toward herself. "Also you miraculously manage to skip your assignment and not get verbally beaten by Bogo?" Seeing him shrug his shoulder she keep on talking. "And you happen to know the mammal who own this bar and who agreed on hosting our little party _only one week_ after the place where we use to go got some _mysterious_ troubles…" He gave her a sheepy smile and casually walked away. In the process his tail went brush against her nose and her mind went blank for a couple of seconds… "I'm letting you go today because you were perfect back at the pub but know that one day I'll know the depth of this hustle _Wilde_." she groaned before following him.

.

.

While they walked toward Nick's place that - how convenient - happened to be near the pub they were at - they had walked less than twenty minutes - Judy found that she couldn't stay mad at him… not after his show anyway.

Now she started to notice the way his tail would, from time to time, brush against her leg, or the occasional loving gaze that made her wonder if Nick had always looked at her this way and if she had simply been blind to it.

They had made it to a small place down happytown that Nick opened as she glared around. Despite the growing dark, she caught the sign saying "Wilde and Son" on the mailbox but choose not to investigate any further… she didn't want to spoil the night.

Opening the door, Nick turned, unsure of himself… "Sooooo Carrots…" he said, looking away from her. "I… It's…" he was obviously having trouble finding his words… "I have to admit I don't know what to do starting now…" he blurted.

She looked at him with disbelief, he had made it _this_ far and he "didn't know what to do"? A part of her wanted to shoot at him to take her right here and now, another wanted to laugh her stress out, while a third wondered _why_ … Why did he stopped now... Thankfully - for her and Nick - the last part won.

"I think taking me inside would be a great start." She said, taking his paw and putting it against her cheek. "Then you could explain me why you treat me as if I was the first girl you had brought home." She locked eyes with him for a moment before he nodded adding something that sounded like a "errrr yeah…" and pushed the door open, allowing her in.

.

.

Nick's place was dark. Him being a nocturnal mammal he didn't need much light to see… which wasn't the same for her… "Hey Nick… could you… you know? Switch on the light?" She wondered why it had become so much harder to speak - even for something so little - was it because she was in a place she didn't know? Or rather because it was Nick's place? In which she had never been? Or because she was in the house of the male she loved and omygosh-I-want-him-so-bad-my-heart-can't-stop-racing?

"Hum? oh yeah… yeah sorry." He replied before hurrying to switch a faint light on. The small light source was barely enough for her to see clearly - she guessed they were made not to be too strong to prevent them from blinding predator - but she still managed to see Nick looking around him.

She did the same. They were likely in the living room, she spotted a huge TV, a - seemingly very comfy - couch, a table with two chairs - she guessed one was his and the other was for Finnick when he would come over - she had the pleasant surprise to even spot a cooking place - she even managed to see two doors and guessed they were at least two more rooms in his place.

"Welcome…" Nick said, opening his arms to show the room. "It's not much… but it's home."

"Home…" she repeated, "I like the sound of that."

A heavy silent felt for a second before she understood what she had implied. "N-not that I mean I see it at my home too now that we are together- Not th-that we _are_ together unless you want t-to because I-I-I wouldn't m-mind an-and-" Hopefully her self destruct was halted when Nick barked a loud laugh, holding his belly with one paw while the other was on his face. This allowed her to laugh her unease as well and soon enough they were both laughing like madmammals.

After laughing to their heart's content - Nick's laughers becoming more and more contagious - they found themselves nested on the couch, side by side, taking deep breaths to calm down, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Nick." She called after a while, resting against his side. "Am I -" She started but he cut her.

"No you're not…" She felt a sting inside her... Of course she hadn't expected a male his age to have never been in a relationship… but she secretly hoped she would be his first, that she would have this special place in his heart… like he was her…

"But the other don't count… It's… complicated for _us_ foxes…" He added.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not daring to look at him and somehow guessing neither did he.

"I-we… Judy you really don't know about foxes courtship?" he asked back.

"No, of course not Nick… I mean… that's not the kind of things a bunny is taught at school you know?" This time she looked at him - maybe it was because he had put some distance between them - and saw him looking away and rubbing the fur on his neck.

"Err… I suppose so…" he took a sneak peek at her but quickly advertised his gaze when he met her eyes. "Judy…" she noticed she had stopped breathing and was hanging at his lips, waiting for him to explain himself. "We foxes mate for life…" he finally dropped.

A heavy silence felt once more… "Wait… that's all?" she asked, ready to burst into another laugh, "Oh Nick this is so rich, many bunny do too you know?" She expected him to act at least shocked or something but he didn't… which somehow sacred her.

"Judy…" She wished he hadn't use her name when he looked about to say something extremely painful… "Once a fox settle… it's for good… we don't… _try_ " he said emphasizing his words with his fingers. "Once we imprint on someone it's over…" He added.

"You mean… you never went… _far_?" She asked. Now it was her turn to look away, mating had always be a touchy subject for her. Unlike most of her sisters she had never experienced something to this day because of her dreams…

She heard him grunt before throwing his arms over his head. "I never had sex with anyone! There I said it!" In any time she would have made fun of how she could see him blushing despite his russet fur but guessed - by how hot her whole face and ears were - that she wasn't doing any better than him.

Thankfully this gave him the courage to keep talking: "I never crossed the line… not that I never _wanted_ but… I never _dared_ … I guess…" he rubbed the side of his muzzle. "I guess I was afraid of what it meant to do it."

He was now facing her and - even if he sometimes tried to escape it - holding her gaze. "But this time I am ready!" He almost shot. "No! That's a lie! I'm scared like I've never been! More that I was when we were at Mister Big's place!" She placed her paw on his knee in an attempt to calm him… Except it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I'm scared you won't want me, scared you'll think I'm a creep, scared of losing you, scared of hurting you, scared of what people will think! But I… I _want_ to try!" He finally said, resting on the couch arm. "And I can't stand to wait any longer, playing best friend when I want us to be more…"

She took the time to register what he had just said: for him it was all or nothing… If she agreed to mate with him it would be definitive… at least for him. And she could feel that he wouldn't survive her breaking his heart. Not that she would do it intentionally… but she had proved how stupid she could be so many times that she feared she would hurt him.

She leaped between his legs and rested on his chest, hugging him, she soon felt his paw moving on her back to hug her back and for a moment she thought she was happy with what she had.

"Come on Carrots, you can't have a fox opening so much to you and not give him a proper reply." She detected the faint hint of fear in his voice… fear that he _had_ scared her, that he _had_ hurt her… and she wasn't going to let him dwell in those feeling any longer.

She raised her head and kissed him. It was fast, a little peek on the lips but it was enough for now. She smiled at him and rested her head back on his torso…

"Judy… I-I mean… it _isn't_ an-" She growled and raised her head once more, kissing him a little deeper this time.

When she saw he was about to speak once more she kissed him again. And again. And again. Each time he tried to open his muzzle she kissed him, always deeper, always longer and soon enough they were back in the same state of excitement they were on the stage back at the pub.

"Is it enough of an answer for you fox?" Judy asked, after a particularly heated kiss which had leaded Nick's shirt to lose one more button…

"I… it's…" he tried to reply. "Judy I want you to understand that once we're in it-" he shut his muzzle close when she growled at him and leaned down to mark his head, throat, torso, all while kissing him.

"Your turn Nick." She simply stated. "And don't give me this look!" She cut him, raising her paw, "If there is a thing I know it's what marking means, prey and predator alike. So get done with it and take me." She may have been bright red now she didn't cared. She was tired of waiting after him, tired of being denied the pleasure to be with the male she loved, tired of having to refrain her urge to be one with him... but most of all, tired of the way he seemed afraid of his own feelings… of _them_ …

"Now that's something more vixen like…" He mumbled before executing himself.

He started by taking her paw and marking it like she had marked his earlier, rubbing it against his snout. He kissed the inside of her palm and she felt like fire was spreading through her veins reaching for her ears that were now standing erect… He followed her arm with his muzzle until it met her throat and she felt him rub it against her, already smelling his mark on her. She held a moan when he kissed right where he had marked her before daring to let his fangs slowly brush against her throat. So did she when he started kissing his way up to her mouth and engaging in a way more heated kiss.

He was now on top of her, pressing his weight on her, deepening the kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue and giving her no chance to fight back - not that she really wanted after all… She started to suffocate when he broke the kiss, and took a deep breath before leaning back in.

He repeated this three times, each time pushing the limits of how long he could be linked to her lips and each time she eagerly welcomed him until he started to mark her again, this time starting with the top of her head before nibbling at bit at one of her ear which finally drew a moan from her.

Emboldened by the sound she had made he grew more aggressive: licking the ear he had just bite before, marking it too with a low growl that meant "mine" and aiming back at her lips.

"Nick…" she said, trying to breath between the fox's assaults. "Nick sto-" once again her mouth was filled with his and she growled of pleasure as Nick grew bolder and bolder… until she decided to make it stop.

When she felt he was about to pull away to breath, she tugged her arm around his head, preventing him from withdrawing. She was starting to see fires behind her eyelids but held on. When he tried to stand to force her to let go she locked her strong legs around his belly and pulled herself even closer until she started to faint… then she let go, enjoying the fresh her that was filling her lungs and the pleasure of taking more than one breath before being kissed savagely - not that she minded of course but she feared things would grow _much_ hotter and she didn't wanted to give in to her _biology_ so soon.

"What the fox Carrots?!" Nick asked between two breath, a glimpse of fear in his voice as he sat down.

"Sorry," she replied, taking deep breaths herself, "this seemed the only way to calm you down…"

"Judy I-" he started but she didn't let him continue. She knew he was about to say he didn't want to scare her, that he was sorry for rushing things… But he was wrong. So she climbed on his lap and kissed him, silencing him once more.

"You did nothing wrong Nick…" She said, putting a finger on his lips. "If anything it was perfect… It's just that…" She hesitated and looked at him. His ears were low and she could still see he was sure he had messed up something so she took a deep breath, locked her eyes with his and spoke: "I would prefer if we did _it_ on the bed rather than the couch…"

She failed to hide the way her voice shivered and had to fight back her urge to hide her face with her ears. She thought that Nick would make fun of her lack of control but given the way _his_ face grew redder _despite_ his russet fur _and_ the thing that was growing under her she guessed he had other things in mind.

"Sure!" He shot after a little silence, almost making her fall in his attempt to stand.

She caught his shirt and literally ripped the last buttons open in her attempt to not be flipped away by her fox, exposing all his creamy fur and shooting images of passionate embrasses where clothes were torn apart to give way to their most primal urges.

That's when it hit her… "Sweet cheese and crackers I'm in heat!" she said out loud.

"Hummm, yeah, I figured…" came Nick's reply. "Lovely smell, a fox could get addicted…" he added while looking away from her. Since she didn't say a thing - she was too embarrassed to - he hit the side of his snout with a claw, "Fox's nose..."

Deciding that at this point she couldn't embarrass herself anymore she looked deep in his eyes - it seems he had ended looking at her after a short time - she grabbed both side of his open shirt and pulled herself closer, "Then take responsibilities you dumb overly sexy fox!" She growled at him in a very predatory way.

"Yes!" He said, in a high pitched voice as he lifted her - more like she was so much glued to him he couldn't do otherwise - and carried her to his bedroom.

.

 **I think I'll stop here, you guys probably don't want what's coming next. Yeah, you know, smutt and all… Ok no one believed I would** **never** **write some Wildehopps smutt so I'll give you the interesting part… in another chapter, with proper warning.**

 **And I hear you, "Judy would have hustled Nick into telling her the true about Val, she would blablabla"... No! Judy will never** **have the upper paw on Nick (at least not in my stories) because I think the fandom down him enough without me … what? what do you mean Judy's fantasy becoming real? No stop! Someone stop me! HEEEEEELP!**

 **Also special call to furrwolf who also used this song in one of his chapter. You have good taste in music man!**


	5. Halloween special

**Hello everyone! How have you been?! Don't bother answering I can't hear you! It's been a while since I wrote something. Lots of work and whenever I get the time to write I just feel too tired to do it… But I could not write nothing for Halloween. The day of the dead, the night were you are supposed to tell scary stories. And** _ **I**_ **as a huuuuge fan of lovecraftian stories couldn't resist the urge to write something spooky for halloween.**

 **At lot of thanks to ReaderNo31142 for proofreading this little story and I wish you all a nasty halloween!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"In the name of the law stop!" Judy shouted, running after a pickpocket.

Nick snickered at the sight of it. After two years on the job Judy still believes perps would kindly stop running away from them and accept to be cuffed then brought back to the police station. He would dare to say it was cute if he wasn't sure his partner would chew him alive if she even knew he thought of it.

Given the direction the pickpocket was running, Nick knew he was aiming to go to a large crowded place so Judy and him would lose him. Unfortunately, the fox already knew of a shortcut and, without even running, proceeded to cut his path.

He simply waited at the corner of a building and extended his leg when he heard running footsteps. Right on clue, a bobcat tripped on his foot and crashed head first on the concrete, dropping the wallet he had just stole while doing so.

He knew how things would go from now on. It was the usual. Three second after the pickpocket landed, Judy would jump on him, cuff him and tell him his right. Then she would give Nick a kiss on his side lips to congratulate him and they would head to the predict… However this time it didn't happen. Three second passed, four, five, six, seven, eight… Their target started to stand. Nine, ten… Nick looked where Judy was supposed to come from but he saw her bent over a wall, her right paw on it while she was throwing up.

"Judy!" He shot, almost forgetting the perp who started to run away… Before Nick shot him with a sleepin needle. He then got to Judy as fast as he could.

She was breathing heavily as if the had run a marathon. "You alright partner?" He asked, taking Judy by her side and forcing her to look at him.

Other than obvious signs of exhaustion she seemed well. "I'm fine Nick." She replied. She wiped her mouth with a tissue before looking behind Nick. "You got him?" She asked.

"Yeah. Easy as pie…" Nick answered before adding. "Did he do something to you?"

"What? No!" She said surprised. "I just… I don't know what happened I suddenly feel bad and tired and I had to stop running."

"You ate well this morning?" Nick was starting to auscult his bunny as if she was about to break.

"More than usual…" Judy replied. "Maybe that why I wasn't feeling well."

Satisfied with the answer and his partner's condition Nick let go of her. "Well since I did all the job I would _at least_ ask for two kisses but I don't want any puke on me." He teased her.

What he didn't expect was that Judy would grab his tie, pull him and kiss him rather forcefully. She even went as far as to part her lips and force her tongue in his mouth.

Passed the bittersweet taste, Nick finally responded to her and pushed the boundaries a bit further. Since they became a thing, Bogo made sure they both understood that the job came first and that no sign of affection was to happen on duty… Of course Nick had made his life goal to tease Judy to the point she would almost break… Before stopping. If Judy's reaction was always cute and or hot (she would most of the time jump him down to make it up to her once their shift would be over) never ever had _she_ lead the offensive… And as great as it was, Nick still had his pride as a male.

'So she wants to play hunnn?' He asked internally before cupping her ass with his paws and slightly pinching her.

He was sure that at this point, Judy would meek of surprise push him away and proceed to scroll him. But no only she didn't but she instead moaned in his mouth and put her arm around his neck, not letting go.

If his previous action was dictated by his _pride_ as a male, now it was his _need_ talking as he pressed the bunny against him. She responded by putting a leg around his own and Nick self control broke. He lifted her - Judy locked her legs behind his back, pressing her need against his own - and carried her toward the nearest dark alley.

No sooner had they reached a place no one could see them that Judy's paw were already on his belt, trying to free his member.

But before they could go any further Clawhauser voice came from the radio over Nick's chest. "Officer Wilde did you get the perp?"

This has the effect of a bucket full of cold water being tossed at them Judy immediately unlocked her her and jumped down while Nick took a step backward and hit his head against the nearest wall.

Cursing internally he however regained his composure rather quickly and answered: "Nick here," he said with his nonchalant voice. "Yes we did, Carrots is putting the cuff on him you should see us soon."

"Good to hear Nick," Clawhauser replied, also dropping the formalities. "Also, the chief wanted me to remind you guys about the medical checkup next week."

Every now and then, a doctor would come and check every officer health. Making sure they were capable of doing their job… And that the job - and the stress that came with it - wasn't wearing them down too much.

"Got it." Nick said "Wildehopps over." For as long as the call has lasted, Nick had had his eyes on Judy who seemed pretty upset.

"We are sooooo finishing this when we get home." She told him threateningly with an almost feral smile.

He didn't answer but he fell his pants tighten as his body answered for him.

As Judy left the alley and walked toward the sleeping perp, Nick took the time to look at his bunny. He loved how her smaller figure made her look so fragile, sweet and dare he say, cute, but how deep inside she was fierce and strong… Almost vixen like. That's what she was, Judy was a vixen in a bunny body…

'And goooood that body…' Nick thought to himself.

Luckily for them, the area wasn't extremely frequented and no one had passed by during the few minutes they had their little time.

They simply cuffed the bobcat and proceeded to drag him - to which Nick made sure to complain about how heavy the feline was and how much he regretted darting him - to their car.

The rest of the day was rather calm… Unlike the night where Judy wore Nick to the bone, asking him to make it up for Clawhauser's interruption.

.

.

The next morning Nick awoke to a unpleasant sound. He growled his displeasure and tried to turn his back to the source of the noise but found himself incapable of simply rolling to his side. _Something_ was pressing on him, making him feel extremely heavy.

He then decided to ignore the noise but soon found it was impossible to ignore the "beep beep beep" sound that was growing in intensity. Desperate he reached with his paw to where he believed the noise was coming from and slammed it with his fist. Except he missed and hit his fist against the corner of the table. The pain awoke him completely and he muffled a Yelp of surprise and pain.

He immediately understood that the noise was - of course - Judy's alarm clock. He never had the chance to really hear it because Judy was always up at the first "beep", shutting it down. Speaking of the bunny, _she_ was the reason Nick feel heavier this morning. She was sleeping on top of him, probably at the same place she had when they had collapsed of exhaustion after there sex marathon…

Then his brain connected the dots. Judy was **alway** up before him, no matter what. He feared for his bunny health but when he tried to shake her awake things got worse.

"Just five more minutes." She said.

"Okay I don't know who you are but definitely not my Carrots." Nick said in a laugh as he was shutting the alarm clock off. "Who are you and what have you done to her?" He asked.

Judy let a small chuckle go and nuzzled in the creamy fur under his throat.

"Seriously though Judy I don't know what time it is but we're going to be late."

She hummed and proceed to mark his throat and nibble him. "Look at you mister responsible fox…" She said with a slurry tone.

The fox swallowed dry when Judy reached for his morning wood, her silky paws caressing him.

Nick moaned a bit and relaxed… After all what harm was there in letting her do as she pleases for a few more minutes? That's when he noticed what time it was.

"Oh F*ck Judy we were supposed to leave the flat five minutes ago!" He shot standing straight.

What followed could only be described at the most rushed morning routine… And a few dozen of driving laws broken when Judy drove them to work.

They both made it to bullpen with just enough time to grab a coffee for Nick and a carrot cappuccino for Judy. The day went without major trouble save for the few comment Nick received about his new fur style, since he hadn't take the time to brush himself in the morning.

Two days later, the couple had decided to take a little break in their paperwork to grab some lunch and Nick had managed to convince Judy that staying at the nearby diner was better than just grabbing a sandwich and going back to work. Since the bunny was rather hungry she had agreed without trouble - much to Nick's pleasure.

Trouble came in the form of a very sexy she-wolf waitress that apparently had just started and wasn't aware of the nature of their relation.

What had started like the usual, "oh my god Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde can I have your autograph?!" Soon turned sour when after receiving it and taking their order, she _accidentally_ let her tail brush against Nick's leg… And that Judy noticed it.

She _knew_ her lover was kind of irresistible while wearing his uniform. She knew their relation was secret to most people… But that didn't meant she liked when a female was a bit too bold with _her_ fox.

She managed to control herself at first but when the waitress came back with her skirt tucked higher, revealing more of her leg, and her shirt a bit more unbuttoned, revealing _way more_ of her cleavage, she let go of a growl that would have made the fiercest savage tiger cowed in fear.

The room when silent all of a sudden during which Judy took all the importance of her actions. Yes, it was very rude to growl in public but what surprised everyone was that a bunny had made such a sound. Sadly, the stupor of the moment didn't last. The wolf waitress bended more than necessary to give Nick his plate - giving him a nice view on her feminine traits - all while looking Judy deep in the eyes before saying "what was that for?" With a big hypocrite smile.

Before Nick could react, Judy had grabbed the water pot and threw her content at her face. She then jumped onto the table, walked to Nick and kissed him hard enough to make him feel like he had received a punch and not a prof of love.

She then turned to face the stunted wolf again, growled once more and said "Mine."

Having proved her point, Judy leaped down and walked away, obviously not hungry anymore.

"I'm so sorry," said the waitress,her tail tucked between her legs. "I didn't know, I meant no harm." She was on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry…" Nick simply replied, pulling some cash out of his wallet and putting it on the table. "You couldn't know." His sincere smile eased her a bit. "Maybe lay off the charm a bit next time?" He added with a small flirty grin. Of course he had no interest in her even if he had to admit she was pretty he had only eyes for Judy but that didn't mean he was okay with seeing a female cry.

As he followed his partner trace he waved at the chief a middle aged pig. "She better not be gone next time we come dude." He said with his hustler smile. "Because we _will_ come back. And if _I_ say there's no harm then there isn't."

Said pig nodded his agreement and smiles at him, prof he accepted and understood the gesture.

.

When he got out, Nick noticed Judy already in the car, hiding her face behind her ears. "Time for some slick Nick talk…" He said before walking to Judy.

He sat on the passenger sit and simply waited for Judy to say something.

"I acted as a total moron…" She finally said after a small time.

"That you did…" He replied with a smirk. He noticed that she was more mortified than sad which was a good thing.

"Jerk." She punched him on the arm but didn't put any force in it. Nick still noticed he had managed to draw a smile from her.

"I told them it was okay…" He added. "She couldn't know and the chief was nice enough not to be mad at her."

"I feel even worse now…" Judy said, looking gloomy again.

"Why is that?" It was strange that Judy's mood could worsen upon hearing her 'bad' actions had done no harm.

"I…" She seemed to be searching for her words. "I _hoped_ she would be scowled for acting like she did…" She finally said.

"Come on Carrots," the fox replied with a smile, caressing her cheek with the back of his finger. "You know I only have eyes for you…"

"I should have know." His bunny replied. "But I feel like I was losing to her so I had to make a point."

"Judy let me tell you there was nothing to see on this wolf that could compare to _you_." Judy's cheek reddening were all the prof he needed to know he had nailed his target.

"You're right!" She finally said. "I'm far better that those big busted females!" She said with a (cute) humph.

"Yup." Nick had to contain himself not to laugh at Judy's cuteness.

"It's not like you're interested in this kind of girls after all!" She added.

"Absolutely not." The fox smiled.

"You didn't even look at her." Judy stated.

"What was there to see anyway?" Nick puffed.

"And I'm sure I would be 100% sexier in the same outfit!" Judy was now beaming with pride and had her arm crossed in a very serious (and yet still overly cute) way.

"Yep! Blue suits you better after all." Nick nodded.

"But she wasn't wearing blue…"

It took Nick a short time to notice his partner voice had gone considerably colder…

When he looked at her she had two small tears in her eyes and looked extremely mad. "So you _did_ get an eyeful!" She yelled at him.

"That's not what I meant I-" but she shut him.

"Jerk!" She yelled again, giving him a new punch in the arm with way much force this time.

'Slick Nick talk my ass!'

.

.

The rest of the week went without noticeable trouble, both of them doing their best at job and Nick doing his best to keep up with a surprisingly lusty bunny at night.

When Monday came however something none of them expected happened.

Both of them left their flat early to be sure to be on time for the medical check up when Judy's ear stood up. Nick did not make a move but he was already reviewing the possible escape routes and/or cover they might need when Judy pointed toward a dark alley.

Since it was early morning Judy's eyes couldn't pick many thing yet so she needed Nick to make up for her lack of night vision.

He spotted two mammals, most likely a tiger and a canid - Nick bet was on a coyote - arguing at low volume. He had a fairly good idea of what was going on…

Judy and him crept by to hear more and his fear were confirmed when he heard: "Sorry Joe but I won't change my mind. No cash no fix. I already gave you a favor this month don't push your luck." It was the tiger speaking.

The other mammal - which Nick was *sure* was a coyote this time - wasn't hearing it. Obviously this junky had it bad.

"Arti I can't think straight without it!" He replied. "I can't work efficiently without a little boost. I've been a fair customer since years you can't drop me like shit pal! Not when it hurts like that!"

Sadly, said Arti wasn't buying it. "I don't run a charity club. Either you pay or you leave. If you don't _I'll_ make you."

It was time to act. The coyote obviously wasn't moving and the tiger would soon execute his threat. Nick looked at her partner who put her phone back in her pocket. They had the proof they needed, now was the time to act.

"ZPD do not move!" Judy yelled - once again to Nick's amusement when the dealer and his customer both started to run away, the duo cop soon following.

Half a minute after running, the tiger decided to use the smaller predator as a obstacles to both cop and proceeded to grab his collar and yank him backward, making him trip.

Judy managed to jump above the coyote and kept on running while Nick, not so lucky, was hit by the poor coyote and feel. He was about to push him away when he noticed the other canid was panting heavily.

"Hey you okay there?" He asked kneeling next to him.

The only answer he got was more panting and a slap on his paw when he tried to reach for the coyote.

He was obviously having trouble to breath and seemed to was to throw up. 'Shit, he's having an attack!' Nick thought.

He took his phone and dialed a number.

After the first beep he heard a yawn followed by: "Zootopia police department wh-"

"Clawhauser I need medical assistance on my position." Nick yelled. "I have a drug user in bad shape, probably a side effect of some NH derived drug. Send also a cruiser, Judy is after the dealer but none of us has our gear." He immediately hung.

"You're gonna be okay sir, we'll-" a roar in the next alley warned him Judy had caught up the the dealer… But _her_ scream told him he hadn't like it one bit.

"Fuck!" Nick left the coyote alone - not that he could go anywhere in his situation - and ran to his partner help. The sound of what seemed to be a raging battle forcing him to hurry.

Following his partner sent Nick quickly found her and the tiger… Or rather found Judy's lower paw resting on the top of a trash bin and the tiger's body laying on it. He could hear some curses under it.

After pushing the Tiger's body - the fox was happy he had taken a little muscle since working for the police - and looking inside said trash bin, Nick spotted his bunny with a paw on temp and a frown on her face.

"That stupid kitten!" She yelled as Nick helped her out - barely containing his laugher - "when we fought he managed to catch and lift me... I pulled him strong enough that he hit his head against the wall… but this idiot lost consciousness and fell over me!"

Nick couldn't restrain himself anymore and laughed to his heart content, his lover's kick not managing to calm him.

Sadly, things turned sour when Nick started to run to avoid being kicked. Judy chased him, threatening to turn him into a fox rug if he didn't stop laughing but soon stopped in her track, panting heavily.

"Come on Carrots," Nick taunted her. "You won't get me with such an easy trick!"

He smirk soon faded away when Judy threw up once more.

"Judy?" He asked, closing the distance between him and the doe in a second. "You alright there partner?"

Judy shook her head, "I don't know what's happening to me Nick." She said. "I'm less than myself. I don't run as fast as before, I'm having trouble breathing… Oh my gosh Nick am I developing a cancer?!" The bunny asked in fear.

"Judy, Judy!" Nick shook his partner to focus her on him. "Calm down, we'll bring you back to the predict and have you checked. Okay partner?"

Judy's sole answer was to hug Nick as medical assistance as well as a cruiser arrived to take care of the drug dealer and the OD's mammal.

.

.

Back at the predict, Nick and Judy were waiting for Judy's result. While not seeing any abnormality at first sight, the doc - a badger named honey - insisted on taking blood sample and run a few tests.

"Everything is gonna be okay Judy." Nick told her.

"I know Nick…" The doe replied.

"Then can you please stop crushing my paw?" He asked with a pleading voice.

Judy reddened and leg go of his paw that she _had_ been crushing for the last five minutes. "Sorry…" She said.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Nick said, kissing her ear to make her feel better. They were alone so he guessed he was allowed to show a little affection to his bunny.

This seemed to work, Judy smiled and rested her head against his arm, waiting for her results.

Five minutes later the badger came by.

"Please Doctor, tell me I'm not having a life threatening condition that will force me to quit my job." Was the first thing that exited Judy's mouth.

"While what you have is not life threatening at the moment, I would still recommend extreme caution while exerting your profession miss Hopps." The Badger explained with a smile. Nick stiffened, having a bad feeling about it. "In fact you-"

"I _do_ have a disease?" Judy asked almost breaking.

"No in fact you-" tried the doctor but was soon cut again.

"It's definitely a tumor then!" The bunny started to cry.

"Well!" The badger almost shot, not wanting to lose any more time. "Tere is indeed somethung growing inside your body." He started.

This time it was Nick's turn to speak as he was starting to put the pieces together. "You don't mean?..." He pointed toward Judy who was somewhere between total breakdown at the idea of quitting her job and incomprehension of the situation.

"Yes, miss Hopps is pregnant." The badger said, showing the results. And all hell broke loose.

.

.

"Nicolas Piberius Wilde!" Even Bogo would have been proud of his smaller officer shout. He in fact was enough to come out of his office to check the source of the noise and saw a red flash - that he assumed was a fox - pass in front of him faster than any cheetah would have dare to run, followed by a grey ball of furry.

"What have you done to me?!" Screamed the bunny.

"Please lad- _miss Hopps_ calm yourself such outburst are bad for the k-" the doctor that was trying to calm Hopps soon shut his mouth at the state the lagomorphe gave him.

"Officer Hopps!" Bogo shot to calm his officer - and protect the doc. The bunny reflexe kicked in and she assumed a more professional pose.

"What is-" Bogo stopped his question seeing the bunny starting to hyperventilate.

Her fox partner was right next to her immediately calming her down… Which earned him a punch in the guts when she stopped having trouble breathing.

"It's all your fault! All your fault!" The bunny screamed, punctuating each word with a punch while the doctor tried to calm her down.

If Bogo was sure Nick deserved the beating he still wanted to know the reason - not that he cared but still. "Can someone explain me what's going on?!" He shot.

By this time every cop within the predict had come to see what was causing such a rictus so they all heard: "This lovable idiot got me pregnant! I'm going to kill him!" From the grey bunny.

Everyone took a moment to proceed what she had just said - mostly because "lovable" and "kill" shouldn't be so close in someone's mouth - but after a short time, roar, howl and shot erupted from every officer, congratulating the couple.

Judy punched Nick for good measure but that didn't stop her from accepting the hug he gave her as tears of happiness rolled on her cheeks.

"Yes now please can we finish the medical checkup please?" The badger asked. "I'll then run a few more tests to make sure the kits will be alright."

"I'm sorry what?" Judy replied, a cold silent took place. "You said kit **s** as in more than one?"

"Well yes," the doctor explained very professionally. "Both your species have multiple kits at once so it wouldn't surprise me if you had _at least_ two kits."

This time, Nick wasn't fast enough to escape and received a nasty kick to the leg a a few slaps. "What have you done to me you idiot?!" Judy screamed.

.

.

 **One month later:**

"I don't understand doc," Nick said. "We're not even compatible, "classic" inter-species couple such as lions and tiger, already have trouble having natural children how come _we_ could make it?"

It appeared Judy was already one month days into pregnancy - which explained her weaknesses - when they discovered it. Neither she nor Nick had ever cared about using protection.

"I won't explain everything in details," the doctor said. "But to make it short as long as the the chances aren't absolute zero it can still happen."

Both Judy and Nick took their eyes out of the echographie to look at the specialist.

"In both science and biology, we consider that one chance out of a hundred trillion possibilities is impossible to achieve and simply say it's equal to zero… But in the end, it still _isn't_ zero…"

"And you're telling me we actually managed to not only defy the odds once but twice?" Judy asked. The echographie showing two small form inside her belly.

"As I already said," the badger repeated "both your species are known to have multiple kits sooo…"

Both fox and bunny nodded, Nick knew he was an anomaly being an only kit while fox were known to have a few siblings. Judy for her part had more than two hundreds of siblings.

"Anything else we should know about possible complications or such?" Nick asked.

"Well if managed to get _miss_ Hopps" - Judy had insisted that she refused to be called "lady" - "pregnant, I say the hardest part is already behind you!" The badger laughed… If only he knew how wrong he was…

.

.

 **Two months later, fourth month of pregnancy.**

"Look at me!" Judy yelled, throwing a bottle of shampoo at Nick who avoided it by taking cover behind a sofa. "I'm fat!"

If the pregnancy was going without any problems, judy's mood however seemed to worsen day after day.

It didn't help that Bogo forced her to stop working a few days ago when it became obvious she was pregnant and could risk her kits' health if she continued.

"I'm ugly and my children will be horrible!" Judy cried.

Seeing his bunny cry, Nick left his cover and took her in his arms. "Come on Carrots don't say th-ouf!" He was starting to get used to being punched but that still knocked all the air out his lungs.

"Don't you dare call me 'Carrots' when I cry!" Judy growled.

"Yes my love…" Nick said catching his breath.

Without any other word, Judy exited the bathroom and walked directly to the fridge while Nick cleaned the shampoo spread across the room.

He was almost done when he heard Judy call for him. "Niiiick? Do we have any pickles left?"

The fox paused for a moment. Judy _hated_ pickles, he wondered for a moment if he should ask what for but decided to follow his bunny instead…

Wen he walked in the kitchen he saw his bunny emptying a bottle of mayonnaise in some bread inside which some pickles could be seen. "Oh it's fine I found them." She said with an almost childish smile before taking a big chomp in the "sandwich". "Hummmm, sho hood… I heeded hat" she added with a mouthful.

Nick was clever enough to keep to himself that they had finished eating about two hours ago.

.

.

 **One month later, fifth month of pregnancy.**

"I'll be honest with you Wilde," Bogo said. "Since your partner left for medical reason I have asked you to work for two."

Nick said nothing, he knew that because he was to be a dad soon didn't mean he would get a special treatment. Also the number of cases Judy and him were working on needed to be closed and since Bogo had ordered the bunny to stop working _he_ had to work for the two of them.

In fact, Bogo had agreed for Judy to keep working but had asked her to mind her health… Of course one week later the bunny was running after another drug dealer and had exhausted herself very quickly so Bogo had her stick on desk duty… And she took the first opportunity to sneak into a cruiser and investigate herself - while Nick pleaded her to stop - a serie of car stealing that occurred in Sahara square. If they managed to make it out alive - thanks to Nick going nuts when someone attacked his mate a burning a whole building - Bogo decided the bunny _had_ to rest no matter what. He took her badge and threatened her to not give it back if she didn't deliver without trouble.

So far, the threat worked… And so did Nick.

"I **never** thought you would work this well Wilde. Even without your partner your results are near perfect." Bogo said.

One more time, Nick remained silent. He couldn't tell Bogo he used his old connections to break each case that was thrown at him. Judy had always refused that he walked so close to the line that separated the two sides of the law and if she ever heard he used it while she was forbidden to work… The fox shivered at that thought.

"You _deserve_ some rest Wilde." Bogo added. "Take the rest of the day off."

"You sure chief?" Nick asked. If he would gladly have taken any day given to him prior to Judy's pregnancy he would have agreed without a second thought but now…

"Wilde, as a father let me tell you this." Bogo said, taking off his glasses. "Pregnancy takes a lot out of the mother. It is the male duty to ease her (tâche) as much as possible. Take the rest of the week off."

"Yes, sir." Nick said. As he was about to leave a question grew in the back of his head. "Chief… I was wondering. How do _you_ make it work between being the chief and your family?" He asked.

The buffalo laughed at him. "Keep up the good work Wilde and maybe one day _you_ will answer that question yourself."

No soon had Nick walked inside his flat that he was greeted by a bunny kiss that tripled his heartbeat rate. It wasn't the fact that Judy's paws were already unbuttoning his shirt that caused it - he was being used to her sometimes _exploding_ lust- nor was it that she _knew_ exactly when he would be home - he was sure Judy had tasked Clawhauser with telling her when he left work… But rather he breath that smelled chicken.

"Judy, Judy one moment please!" He managed to say between two bunny kisses. "Did you eat meat?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry!" She replied with a smile. "I left some for you."

.

.

 **Half an hour and a very-annoyed-badger-whose-day-off-just-went-sour-because-of-a-freaking-out-fox later.**

"I'm telling you mister Wilde, your mate new "regime" is perfectly normal." The badger said for the third time.

"I can't believe you!" Nick gesticulated walking in circle. "This bunny would **never** have kissed me after I ate meat, saying she hated the taste it left in my mouth and now she ate half her weight of chicken and feel perfectly fine! Being pregnant can't change your tastes."

"Mister Wilde…" The badger replied, calming the urge to use his golf club to calm the fox down. "Your kids _need_ meat, it's not only taste that comes into consideration."

Next to the fox, the funny was crying, letting go a small hiccup from time to time. "You don't love me anymore because I'm a freak."

The doctor shook his head.

"Hey, hey Judy, don't say this okay?" Nick asked. "I love you more than anything. It doesn't matter to me what you eat."

"Then-" she hiccuped once more. "Then why are you freaking out like that?"

"I'm just worried about your and the kits' health…" He said hugging his bunny close.

"For the last time, mister Wilde." The doctor interjected. "You mate is perfectly fine. Even if she is a prey she _can_ eat me-" the sound of blowing nose cut him and when Nick checked down he saw his bunny wiping her nose with his shirt.

"I take this is your cue to leave, mister Wilde." The badger said with obvious relief.

"I… I'll do that…" he replied.

.

.

 **Two months later, seven month into pregnancy.**

Finnick was making fun of Nick. "Dude you live with a bunny and the only thing she uses for is a sleeping pillow! How bad must you be in bed for it to happen?!"

The red fox replied with a growl. "I should never have told you about this…"

"It's not surprising…" Val, a maned wolf sitting with them in a bar replied. "She is reaching a point in pregnancy where going a little to wild in bed can be dangerous for the kits."

"Pun intended?" Nick asked.

"What pun?" The maned wolf replied with an 'innocent' smile.

"Seriously though," Finnick added. "Sucks to be you. You get your paws on a bunny, a endless sex crazed machine and you manage to get her pregnant and have stop having your way with her…"

"Trust me Fin… _She_ is having her way with me more that the other way around…" Nick replied with a shiver.

The two other males reply was to laugh.

.

.

After finishing his beer, Nick headed home. He was wondering what his bunny had in store for him this time. For the last two months when he got home, Judy had him work on a bedroom for the kits… Nick had tried to call in a few favor he had but Judy had insisted that she and him made the bedroom themselves. Yesterday they had just finished adding the last furniture and Nick hopped he would have a well deserved rest after such work.

"Hey there love." He said as he walked in the living room where Judy was. He noticed his bunny was lost in thoughts and did not dare to guess what was making his bunny's gear grind.

"Nick!" said bunny greeted her. She gave him a hug and a chast kiss before nuzzling in his neck for a bit. Nick responded by kissing her between the ears and hugged her, glad for the love gesture… He couldn't guess he had already fallen in the lagomorph trap.

"Say Nick?" Judy asked.

Without opening his eyes, Nick simply replied "yes?"

"I've been wondering…" Judy added.

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't the sofa be better if placed next to the Window? It would give more space to the room…" Judy said while kissing the side of his muzzle...

.

.

 **One month and half later.**

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Judy asked through the phone. "Nick the contractions are getting closer and closer and I want my kit's father to be there to greet them!"

Nick was hidden behind a car when a bullet hit the rearview mirror. "Is that a gunshot I heard?!" Judy shot.

"The kits are supposed to come in at least two weeks!" Nick replied to change the subject.

"Well tell them that!" Judy screamed.

"Wilde for fuck sake hung that phone and help us!" Wolford who was crouched near him begged.

"Male it's Judy, the kits are in a hurry to come out!" Nick said in a frightened voice.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde I don't care how you do it but you better be here by the time things starts or gunshots will be the last of your worries!" Even Fangmeyer that was hidden in a nearby alley heard the threat through the phone. Judy then hung up.

Wolford whined "You are in deep Wilde…"

"Wait 'till it's your turn wolfie…" Nick said sounding somewhat amused and desperate in the same time.

"W-what do you mean?" Suddenly the wolf's ears turned red.

"I'm just telling you that you should wear protection…" He replied with a smirk. "Even if she's not the same specie as you!" He added shouting to make sure the tigress in the alley heard him.

"For F*ck sake Wilde will you shut up?!" The blushing wolf said hush.

"You would be wise to _knot_ take my warning lightly…" Nick added with a smirk, apparently obvious to the danger of the situation around them.

"This time I'm going to kill you!" Wolford shot while standing up… And Jumping down immediately when under fire. When he looked at where the fox was, once making sure he hadn't a new hole in his head he noticed the very absence of the red furred mammal.

"Where the hell did he go?" He asked himself…

.

.

 **One hour later.**

"Judy!" Nick yelled as he walked inside the room where the bunny waited, three doctor trying to hold him in place.

"Sir I'll ask you to leave this place is no-" but before the ram could finish, Judy sat up and talked to the very fox they were trying to shove away.

"You sure took your time!" she huffed.

"Sorry, remember the tiger dealer we caught soon before we discovered you… _condition_?" He asked. "Well we managed to make him talk and were currently riding his organisation warehouse."

"Excuse me miss," A doctor interjected. "Do you know this fox?" It was clear in his behavior that he didn't believe Nick was Judy's mate…

"This 'fox' as you call him is about to become a father. So of course I know him." The bunny replied with a hint of anger.

Nick snickered internally. His bunny had already an iron grab on the hospital staff and everyone inside the building seemed to know better than to mess with her because the three doctors soon left in a hurry while making pitiful excuses.

Coming close to his lover and sitting on the chair next to her bed, Nick gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before asking. "How are you feeling fluff?"

Judy let her head rest on his arm and took his paw. "I'm fine Nick. The doctors assured me the delivery would go without accident. And they have specialists of interspecies cases ready for us if things go sour. Honestly I don't see what could go wrong…"

 **Four hours later.**

"It's gonna be okay Judy." Nick repeated for the tenth time. Judy's contraction were getting closer and closer, meaning in less than a hour she would go into labor.

"I know Nick." Judy answered for the ninth time, amused by her mate sudden lack of self control. "Geeze one could think _you_ are about to deliver." She joked.

"I would be much more at ease if that was the case!" The fox replied with a high pitched tone. "Because that would mean _I_ 'm the one suffering and not you…"

Judy could hold her smile nor her blush at his statement. "Awwwwww that's so cute!" She kissed the side of his muzzle. "But you know me. I'm tougher than I look!" She said with a prideful (and cute) humf.

 **Fifty minutes later.**

"It's gonna be okay Judy…" Nick said once more.

"I know Nick!" Judy replied rather angrily. She was starting to feel pain and Nick wasn't helping.

"Then please stop crushing my paw!" Nick whined having a feeling of déjà-vu. But Judy didn't let go.

 **Half an hour later, five minutes into labor.**

"For Fuck sake Wilde I'm going to skin you alive for making me go through this!" Judy yelled.

"It's gonna be okay Judy…" It seemed Nick was stuck and couldn't say anything else than this.

"Next time I swear _you_ are bearing the kits and I'll-"

"Okay let's stop here." A wolf said, cutting Nick in the middle of his story.

"Oh come on Reader!" A shadow near them said. "We were getting to the nice part where he tells us about all the _colorful_ curses his bunny made up for the occasion."

"I'm more into the kinky stuff about Nick bearing the kits…" Another fox interjected.

"That's 'cause you are sexualy frustrated right Dia?" Said shadow say, coming into the light and revealing a scaled face.

"Come on Dagon don't be like that." a Third fox said, "I too want to know… And I'm not particuliarly sexualy frustrated…" he added with a smirk.

"Zieg!" The bunny next to him shot, punching him in the arm.

"Way to go girl!" A kitty said with a wink to the bunny. "Don't let that fox spout nonsense Océ."

"Thanks Koraru…" Océ replied, hiding her face behind her ears.

"I thought this was a 'scary story' time…" complained a lynx sitting in a corner of the room.

"I'm fine with it. You know perfectly I don't like scary stories Colt." Said the cat on his lap.

"Sarha is right." A kangaroo added. "And I love to ear about love stories. I _hop_ you guys have more in store."

"Cimar… That was worse than Dag's joke…Hell, worse than Moon Moon's!" An old wolf wearing a beret said before catching the mouth of young wolf next to him to prevent him from talking.

"You all got it wrong." Nick said. "It _is_ a scary story."

"It's Just the story of how Todler and Vicky were born…" Dagon said growling.

"With all the sh*t that happened during those eight month or so," Nick said. "If Judy falls pregnant again, I'm sure I won't make it out of it alive!"

To that every mammal - and even the reptile - laughed a good time.

Once they all managed to calm down, the door next to them oppenened and a very angry Judy came by. "Stop making so much noise you're about to wake the kits!" She said angrily.

"Don't worry for this." a coyote slightly laughed. "They seems to have inherited Nick's capability to sleep despite the world collapsing."

They all let a faint laugh out and Nick opened his arms for the bunny to come in. He gave her a short kiss - to which everyone else went "awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" - but Nick paused for a moment…

"Judy you have some mayonnaise on your whiskers…" he said in a voice shaking with fear.

"Oh sorry," the bunny replied. "I must have put some on my face while eating the rest of the chicken you left on the fridge…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And that's the end! God I had some fun writing this. Honestly I could have keep going for hours describing situation a couple can found itself when "facing" pregnancy but I feared it would be "too much" (and yeah, I was running short on time...)**

 **The many OC I added at the end are member of the Bad Guy Café. A Discord group made of close friend that support Océrydia and Ziegelzieg on (go support them too they are awesome!) I find it fun to add them because that's what halloween is to me, an occasion to spend some time with friends and/or family.**

 **Anyway, how was it? Did you believed at first that Judy was being possessed or something? That I was going to write some real horror (maybe lovecraft again like last year) or something psychological? Or that the kits wouldn't survive at the end? I think I raised a few flags with - "I'm fine Nick. The doctors assured me the delivery would go without accident. And they have specialists of interspecies cases ready for us if things go sour. Honestly I don't see what could go wrong…" - Did you guys fall for it?**

 **Leave a review to let me know (and because I love to have review!) and see you soon!**


End file.
